Dawning Light
by FairyVampire
Summary: Edward, ALice and Emmett are vampires who just moved to Forks, while Bella, Rosalie and Jasper are human and have lived there all their life. what happens when the six meet and start to fall in love? AxJ BxE RxEm
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey, it is Fairy vampire!! I got this idea today in school and decided to roll with it. I don't know how long it will be. For those of you reading my other story, don't worry, I will continue that one too. Anyway, this is totally AU. Edward, Alice and Emmett are vampires while Jasper, Bella and Rosalie are human.

Bella's POV

I woke up on the first day of school to see the never ending rain pouring outside my window. I groaned, turned my alarm clock off and rolled out of bed. I moved to the bathroom to get ready and shower. When I came out of the bathroom, Rosalie was standing there holding a make-up bag.

"Good morning Bella," she said in her beautiful voice. "I knew you wouldn't do anything to look special, so I thought I would come over here and do it for you." I groaned again as she ushered me back into the bathroom.

"Come on, Rose. It is just school. I don't need to look perfect for school," I told her. She just rolled her eyes at me as she straightened my hair.

"Uh-huh, right. I am going to pretend you did not just tell me that we didn't need to look good for school. Bella, we need to look good for everything!" she scolded. "Now sit still and be quiet so I can finish quickly." I complied with her request. As I sat there letting her make me over, I thought about how long we had been friends. We had met in kindergarten. She had been talking about shopping when a boy splashed mud all over her clothes. She had started to cry at the ruined fabric when I went and got a teacher. For getting the kid in trouble, she had befriended me. Since then, we had stood by each other and hung out, even when Rosalie had been accepted by the popular girls. She had looked them up and down, told them they weren't nice enough or pretty enough to be her friend, and left. We stuck up for each other, too. Whenever she got guy trouble, I would threaten them with my father, Chief of Police. And whenever someone insulted me, Rose would deck them.

"There all done. That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked, admiring her handiwork. I had to admit that I looked really good when she did my hair and make up, that didn't mean I couldn't tease her though.

"I don't know, Rose. Are you sure you got my eye shadow right" I asked with a serious face. She looked at me horror struck, quickly spinning me to face her and check. When she found everything perfect, she gave me her best glare.

"That was awful, Bella. You know I hate it when you tease me like that."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Now let's get going before we are late," I said, hurrying out of the bathroom. I slowed at the stairs though, not wanting to fall. Once I was safely down the stairs, I grabbed a protein bar and headed out the door with Rose right behind me.

Alice POV

I was so excited for school to start. I had started getting ready at four. Today was going to be perfect, I had seen it. We were going to make some friends for once and I was going to meet the hottest guy on the planet. His name was Jasper. As we headed to the office to pick up our schedules, I practically skipped besides my brother's, Edward and Emmett.

"Alice could you please stop blocking your thoughts?" Edward asked. "I do not understand why you feel the need to block them, but what ever it is, I know it will not be good." I just giggled and shook my head. No way was he going to ruin my fun by stopping us from sitting with humans at lunch.

"Awh, shake it off, Edward. She can have some privacy now and then," Emmett told him. Edward glowered at him but let the matter drop.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" said an overly pleasant voice when we walked in the door. I looked at the lady at the desk to see her eyes drifting from Edward to Emmett and back again. I rolled my eyes, could none take their eyes off my brothers? This lady was an adult and she was still transfixed by their teenage beauty.

"Yes, you can," I answered. "We need our schedules for the day, please." After we received our schedules, we headed off to class. I had math first with Edward. Well, here goes another year of high school.

At Lunch (Alice's POV)

I was so excited for lunch that I had packed up my stuff halfway through my last class. Then I had made a bee line for the door. I met up with Edward and Emmett and we all headed to the lunchroom.

"Soooooo," I said innocently as we got in line. "I was thinking that maybe this year we could sit with some people." I batted my eyelashes at Edward and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Dude, that would be awesome!" Emmett practically shouted. I had known he would be on my side without even having to look into the future. Emmett loved to interact with others.

"I do not think that is a good idea, Alice," he cautioned. "I doubt that anyone will fail to feel the instinct to run from us." I smiled. If he was going to use the 'no one will like us' argument, then I knew just what to say to counter it.

"It is okay, Edward. Really, I have seen everything. They are really nice and they don't have any suspicions," I pleaded with him. I left out the part that the hot blonde one could influence people with his feelings. Telling Edward that probably wouldn't have helped.

"Fine," he said grudgingly. "But I will not talk to them anymore than necessary."

"Yay!!" I shouted. Then I calmed down and scanned the room. "They are right over there. The two blondes and the brunette." I heard Emmett whistle as he saw the blonde's profile and smiled. Now all I had to do was work on Edward.

Bella's POV

The first day of school had gone remarkably well. I had only tripped a few times and had yet to fall on my face. The teachers weren't too bad, though I dreaded taking math this year. When I sat down at the lunch table Rosalie, Jasper and I had sat at for the last two years, I initiated the conversation.

"So, how were your first days?" I asked them. I had French and English with Rose. So I knew how those two classes had gone for her. And I had math and history with Jasper.

"Class was boring, the guys were ugly," Rosalie said arrogantly. Then she corrected herself. "I take it back; there was this guy in my gym class that was just to die for. I mean he was fine." Jasper and I laughed at that. For as long as we had known Rose, she had never shown so much interest in a guy.

"So who's the lucky man?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"His name is Emmett Cullen. He is the new doctor's son," she informed us. "So what about you guys? Anything or anyone interesting?" I was about to answer her when I saw three people heading towards our table. They were the Cullen kids. The ones everyone had been talking about. And they were headed to our table.

"Hey, guys? I think we're about to have company."


	2. lunch

A/N: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! I got reviews!!! I am so happy you guys like the story. I am going to try and change up the POV's, so if you have any suggestions, they are welcome. So here is the infamous first lunch.

Jasper's POV

I looked up at the 'company' we were about to have, to find myself staring at the Cullen kids. The one on the right was tall and muscular with dark brown curly hair. That must be Emmett, for Rose had always had a thing for guys with muscles. The one on the far left was tall as well and was lean with bronze hair. His name was Edward; he was in a few of my classes. I was actually surprised he was coming over here; he had kept to himself during history and math; even when the girls had practically thrown themselves at him. It was the girl in the middle who caught my attention, however. She was short with a pixie-like build. Her hair was spiked and it was black with a few different colored pieces mixed in. She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was so different from the girls who walked around Forks High as well as the girls I had known when I lived in the south. While she was pale like most of the girls here, she carried herself differently and exuded hyperness. Her confidence was similar to the confidence that girls had in the south, but none of them would have ever tried to do to their hair what she had. She was different, and it was strangely refreshing. She bounced up to our table and stopped directly in front of Bella.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said brightly. "Can we sit with you guys?" Bella looked at Rose and me for consent before turning back to Alice with a smile.

"Sure, you can sit with us," she replied. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Rosalie," Rose introduced with a smile.

"Jasper," I said with my still there southern drawl. When Alice looked at me, her eyes became unfocused for a minute before she shook it off.

"It's nice to meet you," she responded. "This is Emmett," she gestured to the muscular guy. "And this is Edward." She pointed to the one with bronze hair. Emmett smiled when introduce, while Edward just nodded his head. I watched them as they sat down and tried to figure out why they were sitting with us. Not that there was anything wrong with us, we were good people, we just weren't 'in.' We had all considered it at some point, I was sure, but we couldn't stand the other people that were 'in.' In retaliation for not accepting an invitation to join them, they had worked their hardest to make us social outcasts. I didn't really care, never being one to talk to bunches of people or gossip. I don't think Bella minded, as she hated being the center of attention. Whereas Rosalie basked in the fact that almost every girl hated her because almost every guy wanted her. The new kids had to have some good redeeming qualities if they didn't care about being popular.

"So," Bella started. "Where did you move here from?"

"We moved here from Alaska," Alice stated. "We liked it there, but we all thought a change of pace would be nice."

"Not to mention seeing different people," Emmett muttered. "Though you guys probably know what that is like, living in a small town." Both Bella and Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah," Rose complained. "You guys are the first new people we've had here since Jasper." At her statement, the attention was directed to me.

"When did you move here?" Alice asked.

"I came to town just before freshman year," I replied, remembering my first day here. Bella and Rose had been the only ones who hadn't looked at me as if I was something to be put on display. The rest of the school had wanted to know everything about me; where I had grew up, what the south was like, that kind of stuff. When Rosalie and Bella hadn't played twenty questions, I had decided I liked them. Like I said, I wasn't much of a talker.

"You moved from the south, right? That's cool," Alice said. I liked her. She talked non-stop practically, but didn't expect me to do the same.

"So, what are your schedules?" Emmett asked. He was anxious and I was pretty sure he just wanted to find out if he had any other classes with Rose. I couldn't blame him, though, most of the male population wanted to be near her. We all took our schedules out and set them on the table to compare them, though I noticed that Edward was hesitant to let people see his. Jeez, this guy was more closed up than I was.

**Bella Rose Alice Edward Emmett Jasper**

1 math gym math math gym math

2 French French biology French biology biology

3 English English English gym history gym

4 history biology gym history English history

5 lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch

6 biology history French biology French French

7 gym math history English math English

I was happy when I compared everyone's schedule; I had French with Alice as well as math. As much as I didn't love being talkative, I wanted to get to know her better. Just then, the bell rang. For once, I was excited to go to class, Alice would be there.

Lunch from Alice's POV

I watched the three people we were walking towards. The brunette, Bella, looked at us before telling her friends that they were about to have company. When the other two, Japer and Rosalie, looked up at us, I made eye contact with Jasper. Wow, he had to be the hottest guy I had ever seen. And that was saying something; I had seen a lot of people. He had piercing blue eyes, tan skin, and light, shoulder length blonde hair. Again, wow. I knew he was trying to decipher my emotions when he looked at me like that, but I didn't care, I was way too hyper to care. We were finally going to make some new friends and they were going to accept us. As long as they let us sit at the table, then everything else would go well. As we got closer, I noticed Edward tense up and wondered what was wrong. Of the three of us, he was the best at keeping the bloodlust at bay.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I introduced myself. "Can we sit with you guys?" I saw Bella glance at Jasper and Rosalie for confirmation before turning to me with a smile.

"Sure, you can sit with us," she said. "I'm Bella, by the way." As she introduced herself she blushed and I saw the blood rush to her cheeks. Oh, well that might make this slightly more difficult. But it didn't matter; we were going to be great friends.

"Rosalie," the blonde introduced herself. She was extremely beautiful, so much so that I was surprised she wasn't one of us.

"Jasper," hot blonde guy drawled with a southern accent. I looked at him again just as a vision hit me.

_We were at the winter formal and he was leading me out onto the floor. I was in a sparkly gold dress that matched my eyes perfectly. Jasper looked amazing in nice black pants and a white button down shirt. He took my hand with one of his and put the other on my waist. I, being the extremely short girl that I am, settled my hand on his chest instead of his shoulder. He looked down at me with love shining in his eyes._

_"You look amazing," he whispered as we swayed to the music. His heart rate sped up as I gave him a stunning smile._

_"Thank you," I replied. "You are quite a sight as well."_

And right as he leaned down to kiss me, my vision ended. Dang it, it was getting really good. I glanced at Edward to see if he had seen the vision as well. I had stopped blocking him once he agreed to come to the table. The flash of disgust on his face told me he had seen the whole thing. He had started to hate seeing my visions. Jasper had been plaguing me for about four years. It wasn't something he wanted to see.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I quickly shook off the vision. "This is Emmett." I pointed to him. "And this is Edward." I pointed to him. Edward tensed under the scrutiny of their gazes. He was not a people person, preferring to listen to his music or play the piano than to hang out with the family. Bella blushed the instant she looked at him. That is when I finally understood why Edward was so anti-this table.

_I saw Edward take Bella in his arms. He leaned down, whispered something in her ear and then bit her neck. She tilted her head back as he drank her dry, not comprehending what he was doing._

That was not good. We did not need that to happen. One, we would have to move; and two, Edward would hate himself more than he already did.

"So," Bella started, interrupting my thoughts. "Where did you move here from?" I was thankful for her start in conversation. It relaxed Edward as he realized what he had been contemplating. I saw him compose himself out of the corner of my eye and smiled as flash of a very different future came to mind.

_Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist as he smiled down at her. She was blushing again as they were walking through Port Angeles._

"We moved here from Alaska," I stated. "We liked it there, but we all thought a change of pace would be nice."

"Not to mention seeing different people," Emmett muttered. "Though you guys probably know what that is like, living in a small town." Both Bella and Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah," Rosalie complained. "You guys are the first new people we've had here since Jasper." At her statement, I looked at Jasper. Now that I thought about it, it was obvious he hadn't lived here all his life. His skin was tan, unlike most of the students here, and his southern accent was not a result of growing up in Washington.

"When did you move here?" I asked.

"I came to town just before freshman year," he said.

"You moved here from the south, right? That's cool," I told him with a smile. I liked him; he didn't mind that I talked non-stop.

"So, what are your schedules?" Emmett asked. This made me want to laugh. Ever since first period, I had seen visions of him asking Rosalie out. He wanted another class with her, I was sure of it. I was also a little excited to see everyone's schedule; I wanted to have more classes with Jasper.

**Bella Rose Alice Edward Emmett Jasper**

1 math gym math math gym math

2 French French biology French biology biology

3 English English English gym history gym

4 history biology gym history English history

5 lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch

6 biology history French biology French French

7 gym math history English math English

Sweet, I had French with Jasper. 'I bet French sounds really hot with a southern accent,' I thought as the bell rang.


	3. biology and new feelings

A/N: Uh-oh, it's time for biology.

Disclaimer: I just realized that I have not put a disclaimer up on the last two chapters. I don't own twilight.

Edward's POV

I walked to biology as slowly as possible. Bella's scent was so intoxicating; I was not ready to face her again. I couldn't decide what to do. I didn't want to run, but I didn't want to hurt her. Her blood was just so tempting. No, I was stronger than that. I could handle this. It might be nice to have some new friends, maybe my family was right. And Bella was so nice. Out of everyone at this school, she would be my first choice for a friend. 'You'll do fine,' I heard Alice think to me. 'Just keep talking to her and you won't think about her blood as much.' That was easier said than done. Socializing was not my thing. When Alice had first joined the family, she had dubbed me the dark, lonely romantic. 'Oh, and you guys would be so cute as more than friends,' she thought to me. Thank you very much Alice, I did not need that comment. I reached the biology room right before the bell rang. Well, here goes the hardest class of my life.

I walked into biology to see only one seat left open. The seat right next to Bella Swan. Dang it, Alice could have told me I would be sitting right next to her. This class just got harder. I saw her smile at me and I couldn't help but give her a crooked grin back. Her heart rate increased tenfold at my smile and I had to hold back a laugh. Not a lot of people liked the crooked smile look; she seemed to like it though. Not that I would know for sure. That was another thing that bothered me about her; I couldn't read her mind. I sat down next to her.

"Hi, Bella," I said to her. She blushed and I felt my mouth fill with venom. God, did she have to blush at everything? It made things ten times more difficult when she blushed and I had known her for less than a day.

"Hi," she responded. She was kept from saying anything further as Mr. Banner walked into the room. I watched her as he started to teach. I wasn't concerned with what he was saying; I had learned this over and over for the last hundred years. I was more concerned with why I couldn't read Bella's mind. It frustrated and intrigued me to no end. Why was her mind closed? What was so special about her? I mean, yes, she was beautiful with her heart shaped face, long brown hair and soulful chocolate eyes. But why was she different? I spent the rest of the hour contemplating these questions until I heard the bell ring. I got up out of my seat and practically ran to the door. Her proximity was intoxicating and I needed a moment of fresh air before I went to English.

I actually liked English, even though I had already taken the class at least a dozen times. I had already read all of the books we were going to read this year, but I didn't mind reading them again. This year seemed to be full of Shakespeare. That was nice; he had always been one of my favorite writers. When I got into the room, I noticed that Jasper was in this class with me. Seeing as my sister was hoping to get to know him a lot better, I figured I could try and be personable.

"Hey Jasper," I said as I came up and sat next to him. He turned towards me and lifted one eyebrow. 'This is new,' he thought. 'Why is he talking to me now?'

"Hey," he replied. I could tell neither of us were very talkative and let a comfortable silence fall between us as the teacher started class. I listened to the teacher as he talked about everything we were going to do this year. Just as I had thought, it was nothing new. Class seemed to go by quickly and afterwards I found myself discussing Shakespeare with Jasper while unconsciously heading towards the gym. He seemed to have read a lot of Shakespeare as well and admitted that he enjoyed reading it every now and then. I told him that I thought Shakespeare was probably one of the greatest writers ever and he agreed, only commenting that it wasn't always the most entertaining reading. The second I realized that I was heading to the gym, I said goodbye to Jasper and headed toward my car. Going to see her wouldn't help me unravel her mind; it would just make me thirsty.

When I got to my car, my family was waiting for me. 'Oh my gosh, I can't wait till tomorrow. I have to find the perfect thing to wear to impress Jasper.' That thought came from Alice. I groaned as I heard her thoughts. I did not want to hear about Jasper 24/7. Emmett's thoughts, unfortunately, were along the same lines. 'Dang, Rose is so hot. How am I going to ask her out?'

"You're not," I answered his thoughts as we got in the car. "Being friends is one thing. We are not going to date humans. It puts them and us at too much risk."

"Edward, just because we're immortal, doesn't mean we don't have the right to live," Alice said. "We can't go through life without a boyfriend or girlfriend, we'll simultaneously combust!" I had to laugh at that. Right, I had gone over a hundred years without a significant other and I was perfectly fine.

"I haven't simultaneously combusted yet and I am over a hundred years old," I reminded her.

"That is because you are a prude and would never dream of dating anyone in fear that it wouldn't be 'proper,'" Emmett said. I glared at him, but he just shook it off. "I'm telling the truth. You may think you don't need anyone, but you probably do. I know I do. I am going to ask Rose out, eventually. Once I figure out how to do it just right. And if she turns out to be my mate, well then, I will be a happy vampire. If she doesn't turn out to be my mate, I'll enjoy her company and then look for someone else. I refuse to go through forever without a wife. And look at Carlisle and Esme. He changed her and now they're married and extremely happy." For Emmett to have that kind of conviction meant that he really meant it. He had put a lot of thought into this argument. He was tired of being alone, so was I for that matter. And who was I to deny the facts? Carlisle and Esme shared a bond that completely blew me away. It made me wonder if I could ever even have half of the love that they had for each other. Maybe, if we took it slow, this would work. Alice squealed as she saw some future event that confirmed that I would not outright refuse to date anyone.

"You and Bella will be so cute together," she shouted. Bella? How could I date Bella? Her blood called to me in a way that no one else's ever had.

"Oh come on," Alice prodded. "You can't tell me that there is anyone else you would want to date here." She had a point. I had had to put up with the fantasies of the majority of the female population during the day and I had to say that none of those girls appealed to me.

"Fine," I conceded. "We can try to date the humans. Just promise me that you will not push me into a relationship with Bella. If I am not going to kill her, than I need to take things slow." Both Emmett and Alice shouted 'yes!' and then high-fived. The grins on their faces could not be good. I groaned.

"What are you guys up to already?" I asked, slightly irritated that they were already plotting something. Alice looked at me innocently.

"Nothing. We are up to nothing. We are just excited because we have something to look forward to," she told me.

"I don't believe that for a second," I replied.

"Okay, okay, so I'm excited to let people finally see our house. It is really beautiful," she caved, or at least she pretended to cave. I knew there was more to it, but she had started to block me again, so I couldn't tell. This was going to be a long and frustrating year.

Bella's POV

"Okay, spill it Jasper," Rosalie instructed once we were in the car. "I know that you can tell how they are feeling and I want to know too." I had to admit that I wanted to know too. As much as prying into someone else's feelings was wrong, these people were so intriguing. I had to know what they really thought about me. Alice and Emmett had seemed nice enough, but Edward had seemed distant anytime I was near him.

"Rosalie, I am not going to tell you how they feel," Jasper admonished. Great, he was going to be stubborn. "Just because I know how they feel does not mean I am going to make it public."

"Come on jasper," Rose pleaded as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Telling Bella and I does not make it public. I am not going to tell anyone else, that would just be stupid. I only want to know for me." That was Rosalie. Why tell someone so that they can use the information, if she can use it herself? I looked at jasper and could instantly tell that he was breaking. He had never been one to keep things from us; at least not for very long.

"Please Jasper, we're your friends," I told him. "We just want to know how they felt about us." My opinion finally did it.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not until we get home. I don't need to distract you, Rose, and have you get us in an accident," he conceded.

"Yes!" Rose and I shouted. I sat back in my seat to get more comfortable.

"Not so fast, Bella" Rose said to me. "I want to know how you guys feel about them, too. I know you were staring at Edward. Spill." Crap, was it that obvious? I mean, I couldn't help it if he was a god. The guy could have outshined Adonis.

"There is nothing to spill, Rose," I told her as she pulled up at my house. We always did homework at my house since my dad didn't get home until late. Rosalie's mom was a stay at home mom and both of Jasper's parents got home less than an hour after we did.

"There is obviously something," she said to me. "You are not the type of girl to just stare at a guy. There has to be something." I sighed. When Rosalie got in her head that she wanted to know something, she figured it out. She could persevere like no other and it sucked when that perseverance was focused on you.

"He was really hot," I told here, blushing. "He has that lost soul look to him. That's all there is to it. I don't think he even likes me, he was really distant." Jasper joined in the conversation at this point as I led us into my house.

"I think he liked you Bella, I could feel the attraction. But he was nervous about something. There was something that was always distracting him and it worried him," Jasper told me. Rosalie huffed and turned to Jasper when he didn't continue.

"Do you really need me to tell you how Emmett felt?" he asked, knowing what the glare she was sending him meant. "The guy could barely take his eyes off of you, how do you think he felt?" At his words, Rose beamed. The thing with Rose was that everyone thought she was really cold-hearted. But in reality, while she knew she was beautiful, it still hurt her when people insulted her. Everyone, even Rose, liked to be complimented.

"Yes, I do need you to tell me. Was it just lust, or did he want a date?" She always asked this about guys before she went out with them. It had taken Jasper a while, but he could now tell the difference between just lust and actual attraction and hope for a relationship. And even though Rosalie usually went out with guys either way, she liked to know whether to be on her guard or not.

"No, it was not just lust. While his emotions said that he was extremely attracted to you, there was real interest in a relationship too," Jasper told her. This seemed to please her and she started to do her homework. I, on the other hand, was concerned with how Jasper felt as well.

"One more thing Jasper," I said as I started in on my homework as well. He groaned, knowing by my curiosity that he wasn't going to like the question. "How was Alice feeling? And more importantly, how were you feeling?" I was not usually the nosy type, but I knew that while Jasper was not the talkative one, he had feelings too. He sighed as he looked up from his homework.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel about Alice. She is the most interesting girl I have ever met. She's different, and I like that about her, but I'm just going to have to wait and see. And about how Alice felt. Well, hyper, for one. I swear that girl could not have been happier to meet anybody in her life. And yeah, I could tell that she thought I was hot and that she was interested in a relationship. It was actually kind of nice for someone to feel that way about me," he admitted. I gave him an encouraging smile. If he and Alice started going out, she would be one lucky girl. Jasper was the sweetest guy I had ever met; the epitome of a southern gentlemen.

**A/N: this was a long chapter, I hope you liked it. I have a question, though. Does anyone know where Alice was born?**


	4. a night at bella's

A/N: hey guys. Two things to say: 1) someone pointed out to me that Alice would probably not say that Jasper was hot and I have to agree, so I will change that in the future. Thanks for your opinion. This goes for everyone; I like constructive criticism, I want to know what you think. 2) Thank you soooo much wingedspirit and hope4eternity and -XxbloodxXxrosexX- for telling me where Alice was from. This chapter is kinda short, but it is important.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Bella's POV

The second day of school was actually pretty uneventful. I sat next to Edward in Math, French, History and Biology. We talked a bit in all of my classes but math because I couldn't afford to not pay attention in math. In French class, I found out that French sounds really good when Edward says something in French. I was blown away in history when we had a pre-test for the year to see how much we knew and Edward got a hundred percent on it. When I asked him about it he just shrugged and said, "I've lived through a lot of history." That confused me. The way he said it made it seem as if he had actually lived through the history. But that's not possible. He must have just meant that he had been through a lot of history classes. At lunch he still sat next to his family, while Jasper, Rose and I sat on the other side. They all bought lunch, but none of them ate a thing. It was weird. I was tempted to ask why they even bothered to buy anything if they weren't going to eat it, but thought that might be nosy. Biology was awkward again. I think it was because we sat closer together in biology than in other classes. I don't know what his deal is. Jasper kept telling me that it's not my fault. That Edward was just 'nervous.' But really? Edward, nervous? No way. He is just too perfect to be true. Why he is even bothering to talk to me is beyond my comprehension. I made dinner for Charlie that night before heading up to bed early. I sent a quick e-mail to Renee before falling asleep.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella from the tree outside her window as she sent an e-mail to her mom before getting in bed. I listened to her breathing and her heartbeat until I was positive she was asleep. I kept telling myself that I was only here to get used to Bella's scent; that is what I had told my parents. Emmett had heard me though and couldn't resist adding that I just wanted to watch her. I had almost started a brawl with him until I realized that that would keep me from Bella. I had checked with Alice and she had said that I was good to go. I had her check every possible outcome to make sure I didn't hurt Bella. She told me that as long as I didn't actually get in bed with her, I was okay.

I crawled through the window and sat in the rocking chair that was next to her bed. I watched her as she tossed and turned for a bit before she began to mumble something.

"No," she murmured. "He doesn't like me. There is just no way." I frowned when I heard her say that. How could anyone not like Bella? She was so caring, if a bit clumsy. I held back a laugh at that thought. A bit clumsy didn't even begin to cover it. The girl was so clumsy, she was almost disabled. But that tendency to trip made her all the more endearing. That was what the other part of my mind kept telling me. It was the same part that said that the reason I came here was so that I could see her again. Maybe I could even figure her out. That was the part that I kept refusing to acknowledge. I would not get a hopeless crush on Bella. She was human, I was not. It just wouldn't work.

"Edward," she whispered, and for a second I thought that she had woken up. Then she rolled over to face me and I could tell she was still fast asleep.

"He would never ask me out," she went on. "He is like a god while I am just me." Her statement made me frown again. Did she really not see how beautiful she was?

The rest of the night continued on much the same. She must have had a full on conversation with what must have been one of her friends in her dream after you put all her outbursts of speech together. The last thing she said, though, worried me enough to make me wary of how I acted around her.

"There is something different about him," she said. "He doesn't eat, he knows practically everything, and I have never once seen him yawn. Of course, it has only been two days, so I might be way off the mark." Way off the mark? What was she talking about? Did she suspect that I was a vampire? I left right after that, making sure to close her window behind me.


	5. MIKE NEWTON

A/n: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update, I have been studying for finals like crazy. Only one more day and then I am on winter break!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Alice's POV

The next weeks went by really well. Emmett, Edward and I had become regulars at Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper's lunch table. We were all starting to become friends, and Edward had even started talking and being personable. It was Monday of the fourth week of school and I was looking for shoes to go with my dark, denim skinny jeans and cream colored long sleeve shirt. I finally found the perfect pair of cream, high-heeled sandals when Edward said it was time to go.

"Bye mom," I shouted on my way out to Esme. Even though she wasn't my biological mom, she was the best mom anyone could ever have.

"Have a good day," she replied as the three of us piled into the car. I was so excited for math. Jasper was in that class. Bella was as well, so I would have someone to talk to. I had also had a vision of her needing help in math next week and the teacher assigning Edward to tutor her. Unfortunately, Edward had also seen the vision and was now extremely uptight about being near her. I didn't know why he was so weird about tutoring her though. He had gone to her house almost every night these last few weeks to watch over her.

"We're here, Alice" Edward said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I got out of the car in time to see Bella, Jasper and Rosalie pull up. I waited for them to park the car before I skipped over there.

"Hi," I said as I reached them. "How was your weekend?"

"Uneventful," Bella answered. "Charlie was gone all weekend fishing, so I cleaned the house and did the laundry." Fishing, that was a boring, useless waist of time. There really were such better things you could do with your time, like shopping, than sit there with a fishing pole and hope that some stupid, little fish would bite the bait.

"I went to see a movie with my friend in Port Angeles," Rosalie said. I watched as Jasper slipped away from the three of us to go join my brother's. I hated to say it, but it made me kind of sad. I would have enjoyed talking to him.

"That sounds like it was fun," I told Rose as we reached the entrance of Forks High.

"Yeah, it was," she said before turning to head towards the gym. "See you guys later!" She waved at us and I waved back. When I turned to face Bella again, she was looking at me questioningly.

"You like Jasper, don't you?" she blurted all of the sudden. Then she blushed as she realized what she had just said and back-pedaled. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That was really blunt." When she finished, she looked down and continued to blush until I laughed.

"No, it's okay, trust me," I told her with a smile. "It doesn't matter because I'm usually just as blunt. And to answer your question, yes, I do like Jasper. I'd like to get the chance to get to know him better, though, he seems like a great guy." He seemed really sensitive, too. He had the whole poet kind of thing, but with a sense of humor.

"He is really great," Bella told me as we headed into the math classroom. "He can be more than just cool and collected, though. Sometimes he can have a real dry sense of humor too." As we sat down in our seats, I watched Edward and Jasper come into the classroom. I took a quick glance at Bella to see her staring at Edward as he sat in his assigned seat on the other side of the room.

"You like him, don't you?" I questioned her, repeating her earlier bluntness. I watched as her cheeks flamed red and she looked down.

"Yes, I do," she whispered. "The guy could outdo Adonis and he has been such a gentleman. He has been kind of distant, but other than that he's perfect. I mean, really, who could not like that?" She blushed again as she finished her sentence. She was right; you would never find a man who was more of a gentleman than Edward.

"I need your attention class. We will be having a test at the end of this week on this chapter, so please pay attention," the teacher said aloud to the class. I heard Bella groan beside me and I winced in sympathy for her. Having seen Edward assigned as her tutor, I also knew what grade she was going to get on that test.

Edward's POV

Classes went fairly quickly and it was soon lunch. I was not happy, though. All day I had been hearing Mike Newton's thoughts about Bella. He had spent almost the entire day contemplating how to ask her to eat lunch with him and then go out on a date with him. Worse than that was the fact that Alice had seen her say yes to Newton. What did she see in him? The guy might look like an innocent hometown boy, but he had no right to think about Bella like he was.

My suspicions were confirmed when I walked into the lunchroom and heard Newton's thoughts. _Yes, she finally gave in. I have only been asking her like once a week for the past year._ I felt my fists clench at my sides as he continued to revel in his success. _I finally get her away from Edward, too. I mean, who does he think he is? He has only been here a few weeks and already sits with her everyday._ I was surprised by the surge of protectiveness and jealousy that I felt when I watched Bella go and sit with Mike and his friends. God, what was this girl doing to me?

Jasper gave me a funny look when I joined the rest of the group at our table. _Why is he radiating jealousy?_ I had forgotten about his abilities in my jealous moment. This was not good; I did not need him to know I was jealous of Mike.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked as he sat down. I glared over my shoulder at Mike's table. Alice caught my glare and gave me a knowing smirk.

"She's sitting with Mike," Alice told him. Emmett just shrugged, but Rosalie rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't understand why she said yes to him," she told the table. "He has seriously asked her out so many times. I don't understand why he can't take a hint."

"I have to agree with Rose," Jasper stated and Rosalie fake gasped. "Everyone but Bella knows that he's only interested in her as a trophy that he can show off. The guy practically glows whenever she talks to him." I couldn't have agreed more.

The rest of lunch went by fairly uneventfully. I attempted to join in the conversation, but was continually distracted by Newton's thoughts. It took all of my strength and control not to go over there and pull Bella away from him. I was ready to leave the instant that the bell rang and was at Bella's side as fast as I could go without being faster than a human.

"Hello Bella," I said smoothly. "Could I have the pleasure of walking you to class?" A little overly formal, but it worked. She blushed a deep crimson before nodding her head in agreement.

"Of course," she added, smiling shyly. Then she turned to Newton. He looked like there was going to be steam pouring out of his ears any second now.

"Thanks for inviting me to eat lunch with you," she said politely. "I guess I'll see you around, maybe." I smiled as she turned back to me and I held out my hand for her to take. It was dangerous; getting involved with her like this and becoming so attached to her. I could not help it though; she was, by far, the most beautiful and sweet girl I had ever had the fortune to meet. I could feel my own advice coming back to haunt me, 'Never bet against Alice.' Well, if I was going to go for this, though I was still going to go slow, I might as well lay it on thick. Especially since it seemed to piss Mike off to no end. _Who does he think he is, coming and stealing Bella from me?_ I wanted to tell him that she was never his to begin with, but decided that we should probably head to class.

"Thanks," Bella said to me once we were out of earshot of Mike. "He was going to ask me out again, I could just tell. You came in at the exact right time to save me from that embarrassing situation." She blushed at the thought of him asking her out again and looked down.

"I am always here to play superman for you, Miss Swan," I said teasingly, making her blush harder.

"Thanks," she mumbled as we entered biology. I thought that things were going well until I noticed that we were watching a movie in class today.

**A/N: dun, dun, duuuun. ****I wonder what will happen next. (Evil laugh) I am really sorry that it has taken me this long to update, I will update faster, I promise!!!**


	6. a movie and a chat

A/N: Hey guys! You finally get to see what biology was like from Edward's POV. I hope you like it. Oh and sorry if it is confusing, but yes, Jasper can feel peoples emotions and he is charismatic, he just can't control peoples emotions.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Edward's POV

'The world must hate me,' I thought as I walked into biology. There was no way I was going to be able to sit next to her with the lights off. I was right; it was the hardest biology class I had ever had to endure. The second the lights went out, I felt an electric current shoot through me. With the shock came awareness. I was now intimately aware of every breath Bella took and every beat of her heart. I could hear the blood racing through her veins. It was worse than normal, though. I could almost feel her heart beat and such as if it were mine. It was as if someone had connected our nerve centers. The look that Bella shot me that I saw out of the corner of my eye let me know that she could feel the connection too. I tried to concentrate on the movie as I gripped the table to keep from touching her. Class seemed to inch by before Mr. Banner finally turned the lights back on. Relief flooded through me and I was never happier to have my normal vampire senses back in place. That experience was just too much. I relaxed my stature and realized I had been gripping the table rather hard. If I could have blushed, I would have right then. There was an imprint of my hand on the underside of the table. Bella's eyes widened as she saw it and I turned and grabbed my bag before she could talk to me.

"Bye Bella," I said over my shoulder as I rushed from the room. I didn't wait to hear her response as I rushed to English.

Jasper's POV

I watched as Edward entered the room. He was extremely anxious about something, it rolled off of him in waves. Though I was not the talkative type, talking seemed rather helpful for Edward and I struck up a conversation.

"So, what's up?" I asked. Okay, so I tried to strike up a conversation. I did say that I was not the talking type, didn't I? Edward looked at me as he sat in his seat next to me.

"We watched a movie in biology," he told me. "It was pure torture." That was different than the normal response to watching a movie. Students are usually ecstatic about doing nothing in class. I should have known that Edward wouldn't like it; he had to be one of the least normal people I had ever met. I thought about asking why the movie was such torture, but I could tell that the source of his anxiety came from watching the movie, so I wisely shied away from the subject. I was about to try for another conversation starter when the teacher announced that we would be working in partners on a worksheet. I instantly turned to Edward.

"Want to work together?" I asked. He turned to me at the same time that I said this.

"Of course. If I didn't, I might be stuck working with some moron," he replied. I had to laugh at that. Our class had to be the worst English class ever; the students didn't even have a clue who Shakespeare was.

"This assignment is due by the end of the period," the teacher told us. Most of the class groaned at that. "If you finish early, you may sit and talk quietly." Then he passed out the papers.

Edward and I got to work right away. We had done some other English project together and found that if we just did the work, we finished with plenty of time left in class. We repeated this strategy and found ourselves with a half an hour left before school ended. Well, I guess we could always try to start another conversation.

"So, are all of you and your siblings adopted?" I asked him after we turned our work in. He nodded as we sat down at our desks.

"Yes. I was the first to be adopted," he told me smoothly. I nodded for him to continue when he paused. "Carlisle and Esme found me in Chicago. Both of my parents had just died. They say that they just couldn't stand to leave me at the hospital alone."

"Wow, how old were you?" I inquired. That must have been hard; losing both parents at once.

"Young," was his only reply. "Very, very young."

"Who was adopted next?" I was interested in knowing when and where Alice had been adopted from.

"Emmett was adopted next," Edward said to me. "Again, his family had been killed and he had been wandering the woods alone when Esme found him. After saving him, she couldn't let him go, so he was adopted as well." Wow, this family was full of sob-stories. But I could see Carlisle adopting all of them. He was an excellent doctor; he had already treated Bella this year when she fell down the stairs and twisted her ankle. She had had nothing but good things to say about him.

"Alice was adopted last," Edward told me. "She was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. Carlisle and Esme only adopted her recently. It isn't my place to tell you her story, though, so you will have to ask her about it. Her story is worse than mine, so give her time if she is hesitant to tell you." I would have to ask Alice about that. Though I would probably wait until she was more comfortable with me; I didn't want to force myself on her. Edward and I were quiet for a few minutes before he asked me about my family.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked politely.

"Yeah," I answered while nodding my head. "I have a sister. She is eight years old and her name is Sarah. Her looks are quite similar to mine. She has blonde hair that she insists in wearing in pigtails at all times and blue eyes that can get anything she wants." Edward chuckled at that.

"That sounds like Alice. She just turns toward my father and he gives in," he told me. We both laughed then, probably seeing her in our minds giving Carlisle the 'puppy dog eyes.' Just then, to both of our surprises, the bell rang.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," I said to Edward as I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

"Yes, it was," he replied in that formal way of speaking. I headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow," I said over my shoulder. Then I headed over to the history classroom. If I remembered correctly, that was Alice's last class. Sure enough, as I walked up, Alice came out of the classroom.

"Hey Alice," I said a little louder than normal to get her attention. She turned her head towards me instantly. I smiled as she came up next to me.

"Hi Jasper," she greeted.

"May I walk you to your ride?" I asked formally, inclining my head towards the parking lot. She giggled before nodding her head.

"Why, yes, you may," she responded, just as formally, before bursting out laughing. I smiled. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes; it was absolutely beautiful.

Bella's POV

I hated gym. I absolutely abhorred gym. We had played doubles tennis today. Mike had been my partner and, thankfully, had tried to keep the ball away from me. The few times I had hit it, I smacked either Mike in the back of the head, or someone from the other team. I didn't see why we had to take gym every year; once was enough to traumatize me and all my classmates for life.

As I came out of the locker rooms, however, my day got a whole lot better. There, leaning against the wall of the gym building, was Edward. He looked like a Greek god that had decided to grace the earth with his presence one day. Why he was gracing me with his presence, I would never understand.

"Hi Edward," I said shyly as he walked up to me. He gave me one of his dazzling smiles.

"Hello Bella," he responded, catching my arm as I tripped slightly.

"Thanks," I said, blushing madly. His touch had sent a shock through me and I wanted nothing more than to touch him again. Unfortunately, we reached Rosalie's car rather quickly.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow," I told him as we stood by Rose's car. He nodded.

"Goodbye Bella," he said as Rose came up. "Be safe." I nodded meekly, though he had already turned around. Just then, Jasper came walking up to us with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, you two have got it bad," Rosalie said as we piled into her car. That snapped me out of the little trance I had been in while Edward was with me.

"Oh come on, Rose," I said to her. "I saw you with Emmett today. You are just as head over heels as the rest of us are." She had the good grace, at least, to look embarrassed as she drove out of the parking lot.


	7. influenza and a car crash

A/N: Yay, I'm on chapter 7!!! By the way, thank you to all my reviewers, I only continue to write as long as you continue to enjoy my story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Rosalie's POV

Jasper was sick today and although I felt for him, nothing could bring my mood down. My father was coming home this weekend. He owned a few companies around the country and only came home once in a blue moon; which just happened to be about once every four months. I couldn't wait to see him. He had said that he was going to surprise me with some important news this weekend and I was dying to know what it was. Last time he had said that, I had gotten a car. The time before that, my own credit card. I had no clue what he was giving me this time, but it had to be good.

"I can't wait until this weekend," I said to Bella as she got in the car. She smiled at me.

"What are you doing this weekend, Rose?" she asked, knowing that I wanted her to.

"My dad's coming home this weekend," I announced to her. I explained the whole phone conversation to her as we drove to school. She smiled and celebrated with me, knowing how much my father's visits meant to me. His visits were few and far between, but when he came home, it was like Christmas.

We arrived at school early because we didn't have to pick Jasper up, but the Cullens still beat us there. As I got out of the car, Emmett came up to me.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me. My heart rate sped up as I saw him. Could he be any hotter? The guy had muscles everywhere.

"Hi Emmett," I beamed back. He looked at me questioningly.

"What's got you so happy today?" he finally asked as we headed towards the gym.

"My father is coming home this weekend!" I nearly shouted. "You have to meet him; he will just love you." He looked a little shocked at my enthusiasm, but quickly grinned back at me.

"That's great," he said. "So, do you want to tell me about him?" I couldn't believe that he wanted to know about my father. No one but Jasper and Bella had ever taken any interest in my personal life. Emmett really was perfect.

Bella's POV

I watched as Rose and Emmett walked towards their first class. I had been right on the mark yesterday; she had fallen too. I was quickly distracted, however, as Alice and Edward came up to me.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as she started to walk alongside me.

"Hi," I responded, blushing as I made eye contact with Edward and he smiled. I wished now more than ever that Jasper was here to walk Alice to class so that I could talk to Edward. I wanted to ask him how the heck he managed to get his handprint into our biology table. Just then Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked, frowning. I grimaced, thinking about the phone call I had gotten from Jasper's mom that morning. He had the flu, apparently, and couldn't even come to the phone.

"He's out sick. He has the flu," I told her as we started to walk towards school. I saw Edward flinch at the mention of the flu.

"What's wrong?" I asked him before I could stop myself. I had to know, this guy just had too many quirks.

"Nothing," he said, shaking himself off. I gave him a look, you don't flinch over nothing.

"It is just that I almost died from influenza when I was younger," he muttered. Oh. Now I felt bad about making him tell me.

"Oh, wow. That had to have been awful," I sympathized. He nodded.

"That is how I was adopted; Carlisle saved me," he told me as we entered math.

Edward's POV

After I told Bella about my experience with influenza, the day went by rather fast. We talked about the rain at lunch. Bella told me that she absolutely hated the rain and snow. She said that that was her favorite part about going and visiting her mom in Phoenix; the warm and sunny weather. That brought my spirits down a bit. If she did not like it here, why would she want to be with me in other places like this? I froze at the direction my thoughts had taken. It made me realize that I had already started looking at her as someone I would date. That thought scared me; I was not ready for that. Being friends with her was one thing, my mind argued; dating was a whole other thing. There was another part of me, however, that kept telling me to ask her out.

English class went by really slowly without Jasper there to talk to. He was the only intelligent human being in that class. When the bell rang, I was out the door in an instant. I laughed when I got outside, Bella would hate coming out of class. It was pouring down sheets of rain so bad that a human would have trouble seeing.

I went to go meet Bella as she came out of gym. It was a habit I had started; I would walk her to either Rosalie's car or the thing that Bella calls her car. I stopped in my tracks, however, when I saw that Bella was once again being confronted by Newton. Not wanting to listen to his thoughts or his words, I headed toward my car. As I came up to Alice and the car, she had a vision and I watched it in her mind, horrified.

_Bella had just turned down Mike's offer to take her out to dinner and a movie again. She was standing by the back of Rosalie's car holding her backpack over her head to keep from being completely drenched. She had just turned towards the passenger's side of the car. A few parking places down, Tyler backs his car out too fast and loses control. Bella hears the tires squeal and turns around to see Tyler's car coming at her. She is frozen in shock. . . _

"No," I shouted. I could not let that happen to my Bella. That was right. I was in deep and she was mine. Unfortunately, if I didn't act fast, she would not be alive to be mine much longer.

"You have to do something Edward," Alice said to me, shaking me out of my shocked trance. "She is already at Rose's car." I turned to see Mike walking away from Bella dejectedly. Suddenly, tires were squealing, just like in Alice's vision. _No_, I thought and raced towards Rosalie's car at full vampire speed. I slowed down as I came upon Bella.

"Bella, move," I shouted. She looked over at me and I saw the shock written all over her face. In an instant, we were both on the ground and I threw my hands up to ward off Tyler's car. Bella was safely behind me as I stopped the car from smashing us completely. I noticed that I had left handprints on the car and, not wanting to raise any more suspicion, I bent the metal so that it wasn't obvious that someone had stopped the car with their bare hands. Then I turned to Bella.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically. Yes, I had saved her from the car, but I had still slammed her to the ground. Her heart was beating erratically and she was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I think I am good," she replied, starting to sit up. I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. I could here people screaming and the sounds of an ambulance coming.

"Don't move," I instructed. "Just because you think that you are okay, does not mean that you are. I think you should let them take you to the hospital." She groaned out a protest as I picked her up and carried her to the ambulance.

"I'm fine, really," she insisted. I just gave her a look before turning to the paramedic in the ambulance.

"She was not hit by the car, but it came awful close," I told the man. "Have Dr. Cullen check her out; tell him Edward asked for him to be her doctor." The man nodded once before turning to Bella who shot me an evil glare as I waved to her and walked away.

"What happened?" Emmett asked as he came up beside me. When I turned to him, I could see Rosalie rushing towards Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"Bella almost got crushed by a car," I said in a contemptuous voice. I proceeded to tell him about Alice's vision and me running across the parking lot to save her from Tyler. I was not happy with that guy. He should have been more careful, he almost hurt my Bella.

"Man you have fallen for Bella, hook, line and sinker," Emmett told me as we climbed in the car and headed to the hospital. I just growled at him in reply.

"Hey," he said, putting his hands up. "There's nothing wrong with that. I know I've got it bad for Rose. I just think that it is time that you came to terms with the fact that you love Bella." That stunned me. I knew I liked Bella and would already be dating her were I human, but did I love her? That question bothered me all the way to the hospital.


	8. unanswered questions

A/N: thank you so much to all my reviewers!!! You guys are awesome! I hope everyone is having a great break and happy holidays!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Bella's POV

I watched Edward as he walked away. I could not believe that he was making me ride in the ambulance to the hospital. There was nothing wrong with me!

"Oh my gosh Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked as she came up to the ambulance. The paramedic gave her a disapproving look, but didn't stop her as she climbed into the van with me.

"I'm fine Rose," I told her. "Edward saved me." How he did it, I wasn't quite sure. One minute, he was with his family, the next, he's above me and stopping a car from crushing us.

"Wow, that's great Bella. I am so glad you aren't hurt. I don't know what I would do if you would have died," she dramatized. I thought she was going a little overboard until I caught sight of Tyler. They were pulling him out of his van and putting him into another ambulance. He looked like he was in pretty bad shape. I had to look away quickly as I realized that he was covered in blood.

"Excuse me," the paramedic said, interrupting my thoughts. "But I need you to lie down on the stretcher." I sighed and did as I was told. He closed the doors of the ambulance and we were off to the hospital.

"What about your car Rose?" I asked her once we were on our way. She waved my concerns away.

"I'll have someone go get it later," she told me. Then she came over and squeezed my hand. I smiled. Rose was not the worry about others type. The accident must have been quite a scene for her to be this worked up over it.

"Don't worry, I am fine," I reiterated to her.

"We're about to find that out for sure," the paramedic told me. "We've reached the hospital."

Edward's POV

When I went into the room that Bella was staying in at the hospital, I had to resist the urge to laugh. She threw me a glare as I walked in.

"Was there any reason why I had to ride in the ambulance?" she asked. She was clearly irritated, so I gave her my signature crooked smile.

"Yes," I answered. "I had to make sure that you were okay." I was slightly embarrassed by my earlier behavior. The need to protect her had been so strong that I had just let my instincts take over.

"Well," she said curtly. "I am perfectly fine." Before she could continue on, Carlisle came in to check her over.

"Everything looks good on the X-rays, Bella," he told her in a professional tone. "I just need to check your head." She nodded her understanding and tilted her head up slightly. His hands probed her skull gently and I watched for any reaction. She winced once and Carlisle asked if she was in pain.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she assured him. He just nodded before finishing up his inspection of her head.

"You are free to go," he told her. "Take some Tylenol for the pain. Oh, and I have to warn you, most of the school is in the waiting room." She groaned at that and I smiled. She hated being the center of attention.

"Would you like to stay here a little longer?" Carlisle asked her. She shook her head frantically.

"No, I'm good. But could I have a word with Edward for a moment?" she asked. He just nodded and left the room. I threw a look his way. I did not want to have to answer her questions. They were all going to be questions that I could not give an honest answer to.

"So," Bella said as she got up slowly. "How did you get to Rose's car that fast?"

"I was already near Rosalie's car," I lied to her. "I did not have that far to go." Not a total lie, it was not a very far distance for a vampire to go.

"Right," she said disbelievingly. I thought that maybe that would be the end of it, but no, she had to ask more questions I could not truthfully answer.

"How come the car didn't crush us?" she questioned. She continued when I remained silent, "How did it just stop in front of us? There wasn't even a scratch on Rosalie's car. It should have been totaled!" She was getting angry at my silence. What was I supposed to do, though? I could not just tell her that I had magically appeared out of nowhere and stopped Tyler's van.

"You know what? I don't even know why you saved me," she said. I was taken aback, how could I _not_ save her? But then again, from her point of view, I was not revealing any information, so she had no way to understand my motives. I wanted to tell her everything, I really did. I was saved from doing just that when Alice came in with Rose at her heels.

"Oh my gosh Bella. I am so glad that you are okay," she sang and ran up to Bella to hug her. "You have no idea how worried I was. Come on, I know a back way out of the hospital so that you don't have to face all of those people." She started to usher Bella out of the room.

"How are we going to get to my house?" I heard her ask Alice. _You owe me_, Alice thought at me. She was right, I did owe her. If she hadn't come in when she did, I might have told Bella everything. That would not have been good.

Alice's POV

After Charlie came and picked Bella, Rose and I up and we reached her house, we talked for a while. We didn't discuss anything particularly important; Rosalie and I only really talked to keep Bella's mind off of what had happened. Charlie ordered pizza for all of us, which I politely declined, before Bella started to get tired.

"I'll call Emmett and see if he can pick us up," I told Bella. She nodded her agreement as she stretched and stood up from her chair. After a quick conversation with Emmett, he was on his way. As Rosalie and I said our goodbyes, I got an idea.

"Hey Bella? Rose? We've got an English test this Friday. How about we study together at my house?" I asked. They both nodded their agreement.

"Great! It'll be fun!" Bella raised her eyebrows at my last statement and I didn't need Edward's mind reading ability to know that she thought that I was the one who had hit my head.

After dropping Rose off

Edward was not happy when I got home. I could here him pacing in his room upstairs with his music on. The different flashes of the future I was seeing told me that he couldn't decide whether or not to go to her house tonight.

"You know Edward," I said as I reached his room and opened the door. "I would just go to her house. She was tired when I left, so she is probably asleep now." He turned sharply to look at me.

"That is not the point," he said, aggravated. "I cannot be near her anymore. It is so, so easy to forget that I need to be careful around her. I almost told her everything back there at the hospital. And do you know why?" I shook my head 'no.' I rarely understood his motivations.

"I almost told her everything about us just because she asked me to. She has too much control over me. I can not handle this," he said. I felt bad for Edward. He really was having a hard time with Bella. The problem, though, was that she was almost too perfect for him. He had never been in a situation like this, and was fighting it every step of the way.

"I am not going to school tomorrow," Edward announced suddenly. "I am going hunting. I'll see you Thursday." And with that, he was gone.


	9. study session

**A/N: sorry, I was kind of confusing on all the days and stuff. Okay so last chapter, it was Tuesday and this chapter is Thursday. That means that Edward is back from hunting, but he didn't go to school. It is also the same day that Alice, Bella and Rose have their study session. If you have any questions, feel free to ask or comment if something is weird. Oh and I might not be able to update for about a week because I am going to my aunt's house and can't get on her computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Bella's POV

After the horribly impossible math test that I took on Thursday, I went to Alice's house to work on homework. Her house was amazing. It was a Victorian style house with one wall that was nothing but windows. Rose and I had both blatantly stared at the house until Alice had snapped us back to reality. I, of course, had blushed furiously.

After settling in their living room, we had started in on homework and studying for the English test. I wasn't all that worried about it though, English was my best subject.

"Okay, I think we are beyond ready for the English test tomorrow," Rose announced and set her book on the table. I nodded my agreement.

"Great. So what do you guys want to do? Talk? Paint nails?" Alice asked us as we all put our school stuff in our bags.

"You know we could always multi-task and paint nails and talk at the same time," Rose pointed out. This seemed to please Alice immensely and she clapped her hands before standing up.

"I'll go grab the nail polish. I'll be back in a second," she said before gliding out of the room. She wasn't lying when she said that; she was back before Rose and I had finished packing up.

"I have a ton of different colors, but here are just some of them," Alice told us as she set down what must have been thirty different types of nail polish. I just stared at them, while Rose instantly grabbed a color that looked like a cross between platinum and pink.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea of what color I should get," I said to no one in particular. Rose looked over the colors before choosing.

"I think you should paint your nails blue," she told me. I turned to Alice to see what she thought, only to find her staring off into space. She sat there, frozen, for a second before joining the conversation.

"I think that blue would look great Bella," she said excitedly.

"Okay," I sighed, not really wanting to paint my nails. Just as I started to paint them, I heard a piano playing in the other room. It was beautiful and sounded as if a professional played. I wondered who was playing the piano that I had seen when I first walked through the door.

"Who's playing the piano?" I asked Alice after a few minutes of listening to the exquisite music.

"Oh that's Edward," she told me. "He absolutely loves to play the piano." I should have known; Edward did everything.

"Is there anything that Edward can't do? I mean, seriously, the guy is perfect in every way," I commented to the girls. They both giggled and I blushed.

"You've got it wrong, Bella," Rose corrected me. "He's perfect in _almost_ every way. His biggest flaw is that every time he starts getting close to you, he gets all distant and stuff." She had a point. It seemed like I would be just an inch away from seeing the real Edward when he would push me away. Alice looked up from her nails at Rose's statement.

"Be nice, guys," she scolded us. "You have to understand that while you may think he is perfect, he has never been in a situation like this before. Give him some time and he'll come around." I nodded in understanding; I had never been in this kind of situation either. Alice suddenly got that far away look again. I decided to ignore it and go back to concentrating on not getting nail polish all over my fingers and just on the nail.

Alice squealed slightly as she rejoined the land of the living. I looked up at her in question. She opened her mouth to say something right before Emmett came through the room.

"Ladies," he greeted us. We all said our respective hellos before he continued on into the kitchen. I was about to go back to questioning Alice when Rose's cell phone rang. She added a last finishing touch to her already painted nails before answering her phone.

"Hi daddy," Rose said into the phone. I'll give you three guesses of who was on the other line. She listened for a second and the smile that had previously been on her face vanished.

"What are you saying?" She asked him. This could not be good. Her father's bad news usually meant depressed Rosalie for a while. I watched as the color drained from her face.

"You mean Zachary? The same Zachary that is only fourteen years old while I am almost seventeen?" She asked. By the tone in her voice I knew that his age wasn't what really bothered her. Suddenly, her face regained its color, only to turn slightly red with anger.

"No dad. I will not date him," she said firmly. "This is the same boy that spilled soda all over my dress at your party last year. And then in the process of 'wiping it up,' he totally groped me. I will not date him!" Her father said something back to her. He must have yelled it because I could hear his voice; I just couldn't quite understand the words. Rose got a hurt look on her face before slamming the phone closed and throwing it in her purse.

"Rose?" I asked tentatively. She looked up at me as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"He wants me to date Zachary; that was his surprise. Like you heard, he is this creepy kid who tried to grope me. I told my dad that I wouldn't date him. I've already told him how much I like Emmett. And he's all like, 'well if you won't do what is asked of you, then I won't come home this weekend. I hope that you learn your lesson and I can see you in, oh, about four or five months," she explained to us. Alice and I were both stunned into silence for a moment before we both hugged her. She was sobbing now.

I vaguely noticed that the piano had stopped playing before Emmett walked into the room. Emmett made a beeline for Rose. Alice and I allowed him to pull her out of our arms as he embraced her.

"Shhhhhh," he soothed. "It's going to be okay." Rose gave him a look at those words and he backtracked.

"Okay, so it's not going to be okay. But you made the right choice. You're allowed to be with whoever you want. Your father had no right to choose a boyfriend for you." Emmett said all of this in a quiet and calm voice that seemed to have a good effect on Rose. Then I saw Emmett's eyes light up as he thought of something.

"Hey Rose," he murmured into her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked. He tilted her face up to look him in the eye.

"Would you like to go and look at some of the cars we have? It might take everything off your mind for a while," he suggested. It was a brilliant idea. Rosalie loved cars and going and looking at the collection of cars that the Cullens had would cheer her up considerably.

"That would be great," Rose sighed. Emmett wiped the tears from her eyes as he led her out of the room.

"That was quick thinking on Emmett's part," I told Alice. "You could say that cars are an obsession of hers." Alice nodded as we both sat back down.

"Still that was horrible of her father," she commented. I nodded my agreement. It was normal though, that was just how Rose's father was.

"The thing that you have to understand is that him controlling her life is pretty typical," I explained. "He has never done anything this outrageous, though." We sat in silence for a few moments before the worry on Alice's face increased.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"How is Jasper doing?" she asked me. I remembered this morning's phone call and how bad he had sounded.

"He is . . . better," I said slowly. "I was able to talk to him this morning." Alice brightened at that. "However, he is still really sick and running a high fever." Her face fell.

"I wish that there was something I could do," she whispered, looking crestfallen.

"I know," I empathized. Jasper was one of my best friends. It was hard to see him so sick. "He said that the worst part was that his mother was burying him in blankets while he felt like he was burning up. He said that he would do anything to just be able to cool off for a while." She nodded in understanding.

"Maybe he'll come back to school soon," she commented.

"I sure hope so," I replied. Then I looked at the time. "I need to go." I grabbed my backpack, not caring if my nails chipped or not and headed towards the front door. I came to a sudden halt when I saw who was standing in front of the door.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. "I need to talk to you."

Edward's POV

I stayed in my room when Alice brought Rosalie and Bella in the house. How she got the nerve to bring them to our home was beyond me. She knew that if Bella was here, I could not help but go near her. They studied for their English test that they had tomorrow. Then Alice suggested that they paint nails and talk. When she came up to get all of her nail polish, I slipped downstairs. I headed straight to the piano. Alice came back down as I started to play. She smiled at me. _You can play all you want Edward, but you still need to talk to her._ I could hear them start to talk as they painted their nails.

"I can honestly say that I have no idea of what color I should get," I heard Bella say. Rosalie suggested that she paint them blue. Just then, Alice had a vision:

_Bella had blue nail polish on her fingers while she talked to me. I was saying something to her but kept noticing how nice blue looked against her skin. As the conversation ended, I lifted up her hand and kissed it softly._

Where had that come from? I was reconsidering leaving to stay and be friends with her. Kissing her hand was not a sign of friendship. After Alice had assured Bella that blue would be great, it was quiet for a while. Then Bella noticed that I was playing the piano.

"Who's playing the piano?" Bella asked Alice. Then I heard Alice's thoughts in my head. _I am going to tell her, Edward. So stop playing if you don't want her to know._ I continued to play; I had kept enough from Bella.

"Oh that's Edward," she told Bella. "He absolutely loves to play the piano." She was right; I had been playing the piano even as a human. I listened to Alice's thoughts to see what she saw of the conversation. _Bella is leaning in to tell us something._

"Is there anything that Edward can't do? I mean, seriously, the guy is perfect in every way," Bella commented to the girls. Then I heard giggling. I had to scoff at what Bella had said. I was not perfect at all, I was a monster.

"You've got it wrong, Bella," Rose corrected her. Finally someone with sense. "He's perfect in _almost_ every way. His biggest flaw is that every time he starts getting close to you, he gets all distant and stuff." I have a good reason for being distant. I did not think that they would like it very much if I drank their friend dry. Then I heard Alice promise them that I would 'come around.' I wanted to go in their and correct her, but I did not want to interrupt their conversation. Then Alice had another vision:

_Bella and I were at the meadow that I had found. I was lying on my back and Bella was leaning against me while tracing patterns on my exposed and sparkling skin. I had my eyes closed and she was smiling at me._

_"I love you, Edward," she said to me as Alice's vision faded._

Alice squealed with delight at the sight of Bella and me together. I was stunned. Did I love Isabella Swan? I would have to really think this through because I was beginning to think that I did love her. That would complicate things.

Their conversation was interrupted by Emmett walking by and then by Rosalie's phone ringing. I listened to both sides of the argument and was getting extremely angry when Emmett walked into the entryway. I stopped playing the piano when I noticed that he looked angrier than I did.

"Can you believe what her father is trying to make her do?" He asked in an almost silent whisper. I just shook my head.

"You better go in there Emmett," I told my brother. "She is thinking that it would be great to have someone come in and save her." He looked nervously in the direction of the living room while nodding.

He went in there and did a wonderful job at 'saving' Rosalie. He even got her to stop crying at the offer of getting to look at all of our cars. Both Bella and Alice commended Emmett on his save before Alice asked about Jasper.

She was really worried about him. I was too, I knew firsthand how bad influenza could be, but she was a wreck because Carlisle did not want her to go see him. He told her that Jasper was not allowed visitors and it would be would not look good if she went there and did not get sick. She was also worried because she could not have a definite vision of when he would get better. Bella's news of him did not help that. She told Alice that Jasper was still very sick, better than on Tuesday, but still bad. Then she made a comment on how Jasper wished that he could just cool off and I had to focus on not hearing her thoughts because they were so jumbled with ideas that it would give me a headache if I tried.

"I need to go," Bella said quickly and I heard the rustling of her picking up her bag. I stood up and walked over to the door. If I was going to even be just friends with her, I needed to talk to her. She walked into the room and stopped when she saw me.

"Bella,' I said quietly. "I need to talk to you."

**A/N: Please put in a review whether or not you want me to write what happens in the garage with Rosalie and Emmett.**


	10. the apology

A/N: Hey! Happy belated New Year!!! So here is the long awaited talk between Edward and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie's conversation is at the end of this chapter. I am sorry for the wait.

Edward's POV

"I need to talk to you." Once the words were out of my mouth, I knew that I would have to at least explain some things to her.

"Okay," she said, still stunned that I was there and talking to her. She visibly got her bearings again as I watched. "We can talk."

"I'll leave you two to it then," Alice commented. She gave me a reassuring smile. _We'll support you no matter what you tell her,_ she thought to me before she turned to leave.

"We can talk while I drive you home," I told her. She nodded. While part of me wanted to look her in the eye and tell her, part of me wanted to be able to just concentrate on something else while I told her.

"I came over with Rose and it seems like she might be here for a while. So . . . thanks." That was all she said as we headed out to my Volvo. I was trying to think about the best way to tell her the least information so that I did not scare her away.

"The first thing that I have to say is that I am truly sorry for shutting you out on Tuesday and then just leaving. It was unforgivable of me to behave in that manner," I apologized to her. I saw a small smile on her face out of the corner of my eye.

"While irritating, it is forgivable," she told me. I smiled. As long as she was happy with me, I was happy.

"The second reason I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to answer some of your questions," I said. The key was that I would answer _some_ of her questions.

"Okay," she said slowly. "So basically you'll answer the questions that I have that you want to answer." It was a statement, not a question. She was so observant. I was surprised that she heard the out I had given myself.

"Yes. I will answer as many questions as I can," I promised her. She shrugged.

"That's more than I expected," she conceded. I was glad that she was willing to take the information that I could give instead of pushing for more than I was ready to tell her. Of course, the conversation was not yet over.

"What is your first question?" I inquired. I was interested in knowing what she wanted to know about me the most. I could not read her mind so I had no idea what she was curious about.

"Were you actually near me before the accident?" she asked. Of course she would want to know about the accident. I could not blame her; I had purposely tried very hard to confuse her. I could answer now, though, since I had decided to be honest with her.

"No, I was not. Though it was not far for me to run to get to you," I supplied. She was not done with the subject though.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" she questioned. I had hoped that she would not ask that. It was very hard to explain my change of heart.

"I was not ready to be totally honest with you at that point. It was not until later that I decided I needed to be as honest with you as I could," I explained it to her as best I could. She accepted that without question and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you stop Tyler's car from crushing us with your bare hands?" she continued to ask about the accident. I hesitated with this question. I could answer her totally truthfully, but it might scare her. Deciding to go out on a limb, I gave her the truth.

"Yes, I did stop his car with my bare hands," I admitted. She got a look of guilt on her face and glanced at my hands. Of all the things she could be afraid of, she was afraid that I had hurt my hands. "My hands are just fine. Stopping his car did not hurt my hands at all."

"So you have super-speed and super-strength," she muttered quietly. If only she knew of all of my abilities, that might scare some sense into her.

"Yes," I sighed. She looked up at me suddenly and I realized that a normal human would not have been able to hear what she had just said to herself, not me.

"And super-senses. Well, at least super-hearing," she added. I gave her more information before I was even conscious of it.

"All of my senses are heightened," I told her. Then my hands tightened on the steering wheel as I realized that she had gotten more information out of me without even trying. I decided that she had learned enough for now.

"One more question," I said as I pulled into her driveway. She paused to think and I once again wished that I could hear her thoughts.

"You aren't human, are you?" she asked suddenly. I was surprised by her sudden outburst and deliberated a moment before responding.

"No, I am not human. I am more dangerous to you than you could ever imagine," I answered. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but I put a finger to her lips to stop her. "That is enough for now. I will see you at school tomorrow." She nodded absently as she got out of the car.

"Good bye, Edward," she said before she closed her door.

"Good bye Bella," I said before I pulled out of her driveway and drove home.

Bella's POV

I could not believe that I had just gotten all of that information out of Edward Cullen. It was a lot to think about. He had said that he wasn't human, but what was he? And then he had come out of nowhere with that comment on how dangerous he was. I swear he had more mood swings than anyone I had ever met.

I still had no idea what he was. He seemed to be under the belief that he was a bad guy. That didn't necessarily make him a bad guy though. It could just be that he looked at himself as a bad guy. I would have to look into this more.

**Here is Rose and Emmett's time in the garage. I don't know really anything about cars so I kind of just skimmed her reactions to the cars.**

Emmett's POV

I draped my arm around her shoulders as I headed towards the garage. I could not believe that her father would force her into a relationship that she very obviously didn't want to be in. It was the 21st century for goodness sake. He was acting like he was living in the middle ages or something. I mean, did he even know how badly he was hurting his daughter?

"Not all of our cars are as nice as your M3, but here they are," I said as I led her into the garage. She gasped as she saw all of the cars in our garage. She named each of them off as she passed them.

"911 turbo Porsche, a Jeep Wrangler, an S55 AMG Mercedes, an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, and, of course, what Bella has so kindly deemed, 'Edward's stupid, shiny Volvo," she listed. She wiped the tears off of her face as she laughed lightly to herself about what Bella called Edward's car. I would have to give him a hard time about that later.

"Why does she call it his 'stupid, shiny Volvo?" I asked, curious to find out more information with which to bother Edward.

"She calls it that because he is always talking about how she has such a horrible truck," Rose smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"So, which car do you think is mine?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear. I watched her shiver once and I let my hand slide down her arm so it was twined with hers.

"That's easy," she responded. "Your car is the Jeep Wrangler." I smiled at the hushed tone her voice had taken and at the fact that she had gotten my question right.

"That is correct, Miss Rosalie Hale," I told her.

"Do I get a prize for the right answer, Emmett Cullen?" she asked with baited breath.

"As a matter of fact, you do," I told her. Then I leaned down just a bit father and lightly and ever so carefully, pressed my lips to hers. It was just a simple brushing of lips, but it sent her heart pounding and my senses reeling.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it," I said aloud.


	11. visiting Jasper

**A/N: Now it is time for something a lot of you have commented on. Alice is going to go to Jasper's house!**

Alice's POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had been trying to convince Carlisle to let me go to Jasper's house the whole week and he finally relented. On Friday night I decided that I was going to go to his house. He had mentioned to Bella that he was too hot and I could help him with that. Before I left, Carlisle came up to me.

"Alice, you need to be careful. I am only letting you go and see him because I know that you truly care for him. You need to remember that as a human, Jasper is frail. As a sick human, he is extremely breakable," he advised. I nodded my understanding. I had gone hunting right after school today and I had practiced being extremely gentle so that I wouldn't hurt Jasper.

As I walked outside, I was grateful that it was only cloudy tonight and not raining. If it had been raining, I would have been soaking wet by the time that I had ran to his house. As it was, I was able to follow his scent and run to his house at around eleven o'clock. I waited until all the lights were off inside his house before I climbed up a tree near his house, jumped from the tree to the house, and walked around the roof until I found Jasper's room. I opened the window and slipped into his room quickly and quietly. Bella had been right when she had said that he was piled under blankets. No wonder he was hot, I could barely see him for all of them. When I walked up to his bed, he turned his head and I froze when I noticed that his eyes were open.

"Alice," he whispered. I felt my heart clench as he paused to cough. "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" I laughed at his last question and then decided that I would go with the idea. If he thought he was dreaming, then I could tell him anything and he wouldn't think it was real.

"Yes," I finally answered. "You are dreaming." He looked at me for a second before he got a really cute and confused look on his face.

"Then tell me, since you seem to know what is going on, why do I still feel like crap if this is a dream?" he asked. I had to think about how to answer that. I couldn't remember what it was like to dream so I wouldn't be able to honestly say how he should feel in a dream.

"I don't know," I took Edward's lead and answered him truthfully. I walked up to his bed and ran my hand across his cheek. "I really don't. I can't remember what dreaming was like. If it helps any, I wish that you felt better." He leaned his head against my hand.

"That feels good," he commented. "How can you not remember dreaming?" He then added with a smile, "Do you not sleep or something?" He didn't know how true his statement was. Well, it was now or never. This was my chance to tell him everything without any real consequences. I took a deep breath.

"No, I don't sleep. I haven't slept in a long time," I told him. He seemed stunned for a moment before asking another question.

"You don't sleep or eat and you always feel so cold. You aren't human. What are you then?" He asked. He had really thought about this. It almost seemed like he had already figured out that I was not human and that my telling him I didn't sleep just confirmed it. I was nervous about telling him, even now. _He thinks that he is dreaming,_ I reminded myself. Even if he remembered the whole conversation, which was unlikely, he would think it was a dream and put it up to his imagination. Besides, I would eventually have to tell him that I was a vampire. I might as well see how he would react.

"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you," I warned him. He gave me a questioning look before I continued. "Jasper, I am a vampire." He was perfectly still for a moment before he shrugged and leaned back into my touch. I stared at him in shock.

"You're shocked," he murmured. "What, did you think that I would jump up and run screaming through the room?" I nodded silently. He was taking this really well.

"If I tell you why I am taking this so well, will you get some soup?" he muttered shyly. He sounded so cute, all shy with that southern accent. "I wouldn't ask if I could do it myself, but I still have some trouble waking. Wait, how did you get in here? Do my parents know that you're here?" He started to sit up, but I put my hand on the blankets to keep him from moving.

"No, your parents do not know that I am here. I climbed through the window. It will be no trouble for me to get you some soup and be back upstairs without making a sound," I answered his questions in the opposite order that he had asked them.

"Thank you," he said to me. I raced downstairs silently and found some of those cups of soup that all you had to do was heat them in the microwave. I scanned the future to make sure that no one in the house would hear the microwave before I slipped the soup into the microwave and cooked it for the two minutes it called for on the side of the cup. I watched the timer count down and pulled it out before it could beep to signal that it was done and wake someone up. I grabbed a spoon out of the third drawer I checked and raced the soup back upstairs.

"Wow. That only took you, what, three minutes?" Jasper asked after I walked into his room and closed the door silently behind myself. I looked over at him and noticed that he had taken off the blankets while I was downstairs. I put on a look of hurt.

"Are you serious? It only took me two minutes and thirty seconds, thank you very much," I pretended to be offended for a few more seconds before I let myself smile. He laughed quietly, but it ended with a light cough.

"You are worried about me," he said as I brought him the soup. "I'm okay now. I don't even have a fever. Thanks." He accepted the soup graciously before he took a sip. "You're a lifesaver, you know that? Well, Edward is the actual 'lifesaver' of your family, but you're my lifesaver." His words were touching and encouraged me to sit down next to him on the bed. Then I remembered the deal that he had proposed if I went and got him soup.

"So, why did you take me being a vampire so well?" I asked him. He looked down at his soup for a moment before he sighed.

"I guess that since this is a dream, it doesn't matter if I tell you the truth," he mumbled. That confused me. What could he tell me that he felt he had to keep secret from me in real life? He sighed. "Well, the first thing that I have to tell you is that I am empathic. I can feel people's emotions and am very charismatic." He paused to eat some more soup.

"I knew that," I told him. I tapped my head. "I have visions of the future." He laughed when I told him that.

"I should have known you would have a power. You are too interesting not to have one," he said to me. "Anyway, my parents and sister know that I have this power, but the people in my old town didn't. One night, I was walking home from my friend's house when this woman approached me. She told me that she could use someone like me in her army. I asked what she was talking about and she told me that her name was Maria and that she was a vampire. She said that my empathy powers would become stronger if I was changed into a vampire. She said that she would come back to change me in a few days." My mouth was hanging open by the time that he finished the first part of his story. I couldn't believe that he had encountered a vampire when he was younger.

"When did this happen?" I asked him.

"Only a few weeks before we moved. I never told my parents. It was just a lucky coincidence that we moved shortly after the whole incident," he answered. He finished off his soup and then he stayed silent for a while.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I told him even though I really wanted to know. I scooted closer to him and touched his arm. He shook his head.

"No. You told me that you were a vampire; the least I can do is tell you how I figured out that you were one. Oh, and your skin feels amazing against mine," he said. I smiled at his honesty and moved closer to him. I decided to be brave and took the soup from his hands and set it on his night stand.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Don't worry. I want you to lie down," I instructed him. He did as told while giving me a curious look. Once he had lain down, I laid down nest to him. Then I put my hand on his chest and leaned up against him.

"Wow, I'm glad I listened to you," he whispered. "You have no idea how hot it is underneath about six blankets all the time. I haven't even been exposed to room temperature since Tuesday." He sighed in contentment and I was glad that I could help him in some way.

"Back to how I didn't react to you telling me that you are a vampire," he declared and I smiled at him in encouragement. "So she said she would come back for me. I was careful not to be alone at night for the next week. A week and a half later I had to baby-sit my sister while my parents went to a good bye party. I had put her to bed and was reading in my room when a woman with flaming red hair stepped through my window. She introduced herself as Victoria and told me that she had killed Maria. I was relieved until she continued on to say that I was _her_ target now but that she would wait a few years before she changed me," he finished with a sigh. "I moved a week later and haven't seen either woman since." I looked up at him to see him looking down at me. I scanned the future to see if any other vampire besides my family would be coming to town.

"I don't see either of them coming to get you here," I reassured him. "That doesn't mean they won't later on, but they haven't thought about you since they first met you."

"That's good," he yawned. I looked at his clock and realized that I had been in his room for at least two hours.

"How can I be tired if I am dreaming?" he asked me.

"And here you are again," I responded. "Asking me questions I cannot answer." He laughed before he settled down.

"I guess then, that I am going to go to sleep in my dream and that I will see you at school on Monday," he said sleepily. I nodded.

"Good night, Jasper," I whispered as he drifted off with me leaning against him. "Sweet dreams."


	12. tutoring

A/N: Hey all! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I am glad to say that Jasper has finally come back!!! School is about to make life a lot more interesting.

Bella's POV

Rose picked me up for school on Monday and I was happy when I found out that we were also picking Jasper up. The three of us caught up in the car ride to school and when we pulled into the parking lot, Rose parked right next to Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. Emmett was at her door instantly, opening it for her and then taking her in his arms for a quick hug. They drifted off toward school talking quietly.

"Hello Bella," Edward whispered as he came up beside me. I jumped about a foot in the air when he did that because I hadn't expected him to come up behind me.

"Jeez, Edward, could you try and scare me a little more?" I asked him while I put a hand to me furiously beating heart. He got a mischievous grin on his face.

"There are plenty of things that I could do to scare you," he said and I shivered. I was saved from having to respond to that when Alice let out a squeal.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Jasper!!!" she sang as she raced towards him. Both Edward and I turned to watch the exchange. All I saw was him raise one of his eyebrows at her before she jumped on him.

"I missed you so much," she continued. "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever get sick like that again." She squeezed him tight one more time before dropping to the ground. I watched as he smiled and took her hand in his and they too walked off towards the school.

"Shall we follow their lead?" Edward asked from beside me. It took me a second to realize what he meant. The instant I realized that he was asking if I wanted to hold his hand, I blushed and smiled.

"Why fight the crowd when they are having so much fun?" I responded, slipping my hand in his. He just shook his head with a smile.

"You have no idea how much fun they are having," he laughed lightly as we headed to math.

Once we entered the classroom, we were forced to part and I felt the emptiness in my hand instantly. Who knew that holding hands with someone could feel so nice?

I sat down behind Alice as Mr. Varner walked in. After the bell rang, he picked up a pile of papers from his desk. Oh, no, we were getting our tests back.

"Well class," he caught everyone's attention as he came to a stop I front of his desk. "Most of you did fairly well on this test and I am confident that you grasp the concept. Some of you, however, seem to be having an extremely difficult time with it." I laid my head down on the desk, not wanting to see my test. I was forced to look up, though, when Alice tapped me on the shoulder until I took the test. I groaned as I looked at the score. There was no way I was going to pass this class.

"How bad did you do?" Alice asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset me. I just handed her the test and put my head back down.

"There is no way that I will be able to pass this class," I mumbled my earlier thoughts aloud. Alice set the test back down on my desk right before Mr. Varner called me up to his desk.

"Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, please come up to my desk," he requested. I complied, leaving my test upside down on my desk so that no one else would see my horrible grade.

"I am sorry to say that you did not do well at all on this test Bella," he told me. Like I didn't already know that. "That is why I have decided for Mr. Cullen to tutor you in math." My jaw dropped. Could this get any more embarrassing? Honestly, now he would know that I sucked at math. I just nodded silently, knowing that I didn't have any other option.

"You two are dismissed back to your seats," he told us, then added as we started to turn and leave. "I almost forgot. I will be changing everyone's seats soon; you two will be sitting next to each other." Both Edward and I waited for a moment to make sure that he was really done talking before he started to walk me to my desk.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this Edward," I began to apologize. He grasped my shoulder gently and turned me to face him.

"You have no reason to be ashamed Bella," he interrupted me. "Everyone struggles at something." I shook my head at that; Edward was perfect at everything.

"You don't struggle at anything," I muttered under my breath. He must have heard me because he responded to the comment instantly.

"Trust me, Bella," he whispered to me. "I struggle with something everyday; it is just not your average struggle." With that, he walked back to his own seat and I finished walking back to mine. I shivered involuntarily as I sat down. His statement reminded me once again that he was not human. I still didn't know what he was; though I was slowly gathering facts about him to try and figure that out, I didn't want to guess and be wrong.

The rest of math class went by fairly quickly. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on and was thankful when Edward came up to me about the tutoring sessions at the end of class.

"Would this Thursday after school be a good time for us to have a study session?" he asked me politely. I thought over my schedule before nodding my head.

"That sounds great," I answered him, getting my stuff together. He smiled at me but stayed silent as he walked me to my next class.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and before I knew it, I was waiting in the lunch line talking to Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh my god," Rose whispered to us as we inched closer to the stack of trays. "You will never believe what Emmett did yesterday." She was being so dramatic that I had to hold back a slight giggle. It wasn't that I found the situation funny; it's just that she reminded me of those people in soap operas who over-dramatize everything. But that was Rosalie for you.

"I don't know Rose, what did he do?" I asked. As I looked at her more closely, I noticed that she was glowing, practically oozing happiness. This got me genuinely curious and I glanced over to see that Alice was curious as well.

"Well," she drew the word out as we moved forward again. "After he took me out into the garage, we talked for a little. After that, he leaned down and he kissed me." She had the dreamiest look on her face as she said this. She must have it bad to be this worked up over a first kiss. Rose wasn't one to jump into every relationship opportunity that came passing by. Alice squealed when she heard the news.

"That is so cute," she said excitedly. "You guys are so cute together." I nodded my head in agreement before I realized something.

"Rose? We were at the Cullen house last Thursday. Why did it take you till now to tell us what happened?" I asked. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"My first reaction was to tell both of you right away," she admitted. "But then I thought about it and decided that I should ask Emmett if it was okay to tell any9one. I didn't know how he would feel about other people knowing, so I figured I'd play it safe rather than be sorry." I smiled and was about to comment on how she really felt about Emmett when Jessica Stanley got up on the stage at the far end of the cafeteria.

"Hello everyone," she said brightly into a microphone. She got a few responses, but the room was mostly quiet, just waiting for her to continue. "Well, I am excited to tell you that this year, we will be hosting a very special event." She paused here to build up the anticipation and I had to admit that even I was curious as I got my food. "This year we will be having a Halloween costume party!!!" Her news was greeted by excitement as all of the students started murmuring amongst themselves. I was one of the only people not thrilled to be having another social function.

"Bella, I don't care what it takes, you are going to that party," Rose told me. Alice nodded her agreement fervently.

"I won't let you get out of this either," Alice responded to my pleading look. I just groaned aloud at the thought of it, I was not going to survive this year.


	13. invitations 1

A/N: These next three chapters are going to be shorter than usual, but I will try to post them faster. And now the invitations come flying in.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Rosalie's POV

I was excited at the prospect of a costume party. It gave me the opportunity to come up with the most amazing costume ever. And Emmett just might ask me to the party and that would be amazing. It was also fun to force Bella to go to the party. I don't mean it in a bad way, it is just so rare that she goes to social functions and with Alice on my side; I know I will be able to get her all dressed up.

Alice, Bella and I were walking back to our table where the boys sat waiting for us. While looking at the three of them I realized that our table could easily be coupled off for the party. Emmett and I are perfect for each other; Jasper seems to really understand Alice while she is already devoted to him; and Edward and Bella just seemed to have this connection that was almost tangible. I was mulling over thoughts of how perfect the six of us would look as couples when some guy came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alan," he said to me. He stopped right in front of me, blocking me from getting to the lunch table.

"Hi Alan," I responded, slightly irritated that he had approached me. I was pretty sure he was going to ask me to the party and I didn't want to go with him, but I didn't want to be too mean.

"Yeah, hi, um could I talk to you alone?" he asked. I sighed and looked at Bella and Alice.

"Go on guys, I'll be there in a minute," I told them. Alan let out a huge sigh of relief and I realized that he was happy just to get a chance to be alone with me. Was he really that afraid of my reaction? I mean, I know I can be stuck up, but I am not that bad.

"So I was wondering if you would go to the party with me next Friday," he said in a rush. I was tempted to tell him that he could keep on wondering, but part of my mind, the part that always sounded like Bella, was telling me to be nice.

"Sorry Alan, but I already have plans," I said to him before walking to my table. I didn't feel bad about that answer because it was true, I did have plans. Those plans just happened to be that Emmett was going to ask me to the party.

"Who was that?" Emmett practically growled when I sat down. I smiled on the inside. Overprotective Emmett was really cute.

"That was Alan," I announced. "He asked if I would go to the party with him." I saw Bella roll her eyes at my statement and heard her mumble something along the lines that he was one of many who would do that.

"What was your answer?" Emmett asked me, totally tense now. As cute as it was to see him worrying about me going with someone else, I wasn't going to leave him hanging.

"I told him I already had plans," was my response. Emmett seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to watching everyone eat lunch. As I started in on my own lunch, I thought that Bella was right and that I would be telling a lot of guys that I "had plans" for that night.

**The next day before lunch**

I was walking to lunch the day after Jessica announced that there was going to be a Halloween party when what seemed like the 15th guy came up and asked me to go with him.

"About that," I stalled, trying to think of a way that wasn't too cruel. I had to put a stop to all these people asking me to the party. Apparently none of them understood what "having plans" meant. Then I saw Emmett walking up to me and I smiled as I got an idea.

"I'm sorry, Brian," I said. _Not really,_ I thought. "But I can't go to the costume party with you because I'm already going with someone." By this time, Emmett was standing next to me.

"Oh really," he said, not actually believing me. "Who?" I took a deep breath and looked up at Emmett. He gave me that goofy grin of his and I smiled back at him. This wasn't really how I had planned it; I was hoping he would ask me, but I was willing to take matters into my own hands.

"Emmett," I responded. And, bless him, Emmett didn't even blink. He just went with it as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Brian glanced at Emmett, gulped, and walked away.

"Do you mean to tell me," Emmett whispered in my ear. "That I am going to the Halloween party with the hottest female on the planet, Rosalie Hale?" I nodded as I turned to face him. I was hoping that he would be okay with it.

"That's good with you, right?" I asked, letting a little of my insecurity show through.

"Good? No, it is not good. It is fantastic," he shouted as he lifted me up and spun me around. I let out a girly squeal until he set me back down.

Alice's POV

Rosalie came running up to Bella and I in the lunch line with a huge grin on her face. That was all I needed to know that my vision had come true.

"You will never believe who I am going with to the Halloween party!" she said excitedly. I smiled and acted as if I didn't know. I was excited, just not because I wanted to know who she was going with.

"Who?" Bella asked, always the polite one. Rosalie's grin, if possible, got even bigger before she replied.

"I am going to the dance with Emmett Cullen," she almost shouted. Bella and I smiled at her as we all started getting our lunches, not like I would actually eat mine.

"That's great," I told her. Bella nodded her agreement and told her that it was great that she had finally found a guy that she wanted to go out with. As Rosalie started to tell what happened, I tuned into my own thoughts. I already knew how it had happened. I was just glad that it had happened. If everything went according to how my visions were going now, then it would be a great party.


	14. invitations 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Is everyone excited for the Halloween Party?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Jasper's POV

"Rosalie asked you to the party?" I asked incredulously as I stared at Emmett. That was certainly something she had never done before. I knew that she liked him, but she must really like him to ask him to the party herself.

"Yeah, well," Emmett stuttered trying, and failing, to come up with a good response. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned to see Edward coming up to join the conversation.

"How did it all happen, Emmett?" he asked with a smile on his face. I turned to see Emmett, I was curious to hear about this interesting turn of events.

"The fact is that Brian had just asked her to go to the party and I had been walking up to ask her to go to the party with me. It took me a while to come up with a good way to ask her. When I reached them, she was looking at me while telling him that we were going together. All I did was smile and wrap an arm around her waist and Brian seemed to get the hint," he explained. Well, that was a reasonable answer, at least he had been about to ask her. That reminded me, I needed to ask Alice.

"Well if you will excuse me," I said to Emmett and Edward. "I must go invite my own chosen companion to the party." With that I turned to go find her.

"Jasper," I heard Edward say to get my attention. I turned to look at him. That was when Emmett spoke up.

"If you hurt her," he threatened. "I will personally tear you to pieces." The serious look on his face made me believe that he would follow through with that threat. The threat itself, though, was unnecessary.

"Don't worry guys. I would never do anything to hurt Alice," I assured them.

Alice's POV

Now that Rosalie had declared that she was going with Emmett, the whole school seemed to know. Everywhere I went I heard whispers about the two of them being together. A lot of guys were betting on how long their relationship would last. I smiled when I heard those conversations, knowing that their relationship wouldn't end. I had seen it; they were totally in love with each other.

There was another reason that I was excited about the two of them going together. Now that they were together, I knew that it was only a matter of time before Jasper would ask me to the dance. It wasn't going to be the most conventional way of doing it, but it was an invitation to go with him none the less. The sooner it happened, the happier I would be. I was really tired of people asking me to the party. I also hated the fact that they kept changing their minds. One minute I would see them asking me and the next they would be asking someone else.

If everything went well, Bella, Rosalie and I would be going shopping this Saturday. The costume options were limitless. I had already had a few different visions about different options for outfits, though I had yet to see what Jasper was wearing in any of them. Then, of course, I would have to pick something out for Edward to wear to the party. The only problem is that what I wanted him to wear would take Emmett holding him down to work. I was interrupted from my costume musings by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi Alice," Eric said as I turned to face him. He looked nervous and was fidgeting with his shirt. Ugh, his shirt! It deserved to be burned. Not only was it a horrid color, but it had stains on it.

"Hello Eric," I replied nonchalantly. I didn't want to be mean, but I didn't want to give him the idea that I wanted to go to the party with him.

"Um yeah, so I was wondering if you would mind going to the party with me?" he asked quickly. Why is it that guys think that if they ask questions fast, they will get the answer they like? I didn't know what to say. I had mostly avoided being asked by dodging people I knew planned on asking me.

"I am afraid that she will not be able to attend the Halloween party with you," I was saved from answering when I head the soft southern drawl of Jasper reply for me. It was a miracle.

"Oh and how would you know that? She has her own mouth, let her answer for herself," Eric responded. I could not believe that he had just said that to Jasper. I turned to see amusement in Jasper's eyes.

"How can I say that? Well, let me see, the last time I checked, I was taking her to the costume party," he supplied. He looked down at me and smiled hopefully and I knew I probably had the biggest grin on my face because his smile slowly widened at my expression.

"Is that true Alice? Or is he just making that up?" Eric questioned me. Okay, I enjoy people standing up for me, but this was getting out of hand.

"Yes Eric, it is true. I am going to the Halloween party with Jasper," I told him. He finally seemed to get the point then and just turned and left without so much as a goodbye. I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings, but that worry was soon banished from my mind as I realized that I was going to the Halloween party with Jasper Whitlock!

"Is this for real?" I asked him, even though I knew it was. He nodded and gave me a hug before pulling back to look me in the eye.

"Would you accompany me to the Halloween costume party Alice?" he asked. I nodded and jumped him for the second time that week


	15. invitations 3

**A/N: This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. . . . Edward asks Bella!!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you guys. Oh, and just a warning, Mike and Tyler will be out of character. I changed their personalities to fit with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Bella's POV

The first thing out of Alice's mouth once we had left Rose to turn down Alan had shocked me.

"Bella," she had said with a totally serious face. "Do not accept any invitations to this party. Edward is going to ask you, but he can't if you've already decided to go with someone else." I had nodded, totally stunned by her advice. Now I was glad that she had said that.

"Hey Bella," Mike said from behind me. I jumped at his words as we walked into the classroom. It figures that the classes that I didn't have with Edward, I had to endure Mike in.

"Hey Mike," I responded politely. I didn't really want to talk to him, but he followed me to where I sat down.

"Look, Bella," he started. Then he got this smug grin on his face. "I have decided that you get to be honored by going with me to the Halloween party." Wait, rewind. He said that I was going to be honored to go with him. There is no way that that is possible. There is nothing that I could do with him that would be an 'honor' to do.

"I hate to break it to you Mike," I said to him. "But I would get no honor in going with you to this party. I do, however, think that Jessica would love it if you asked her." He glared daggers at me but was unable to say anything because the teacher told everyone to dress out for gym right then. He did continue to glare at me for the rest of class.

Fate was against me again when I walked out of the lockers. I had been expecting Edward, but Tyler was waiting for me in his place. I hadn't realized that I was that popular of a potential date.

"Hi Bella," Tyler said shyly. I felt kind of sorry for him. He wasn't as mean as the others were. Still, he wasn't Edward and I didn't feel that way for him.

"Hi," I replied. We walked toward the parking lot slowly and in silence before I saw him visibly get his courage up.

"Will you go to the party with me?" he asked. I looked down at me feet as I blushed. I had been hoping that he would lose his nerve and walk away. I would have to let him down easy.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I'm just not interested in you like that," I said softly. I knew he heard me as I watched his face fall.

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, you know I am always here and available," he mumbled before heading towards his own car.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella as she turned Tyler down gently before heading to my car. We had decided that since I was going to her house right after school to tutor her that I might as well drive her home. When I told Emmett and Alice, they had no problem with it. Alice had just smiled at me and told me to hurry up before someone took my place. Her words had confused me at the time, but now I understood what she meant. If I didn't ask Bella soon, someone else would and she might say yes. That was my dilemma though, part of me wanted her to have a normal life and go out with normal people. Unfortunately for that part of me, the other part, the part that wanted to hold her and never let her go, was winning.

"Hello Bella," I greeted as I opened the door for her. She blushed bright red before getting in the car.

"Thanks Edward," she said as I slid into the driver's seat. I smiled at her before joining traffic on the main road.

Once we got to her house, we started in on her math work. We looked over all of her notes and I explained things to her in a different way. After that, we went through all of her homework together. After two hours we had it all done and she was finally starting to understand the chapter.

"Thanks Edward. I think that I might actually have a chance at passing if you keep up the tutoring," she told me as we walked to her front door. As we stopped right in front of it, I noticed that she was wearing a blue shirt that matched her blue nails perfectly. It contrasted with her skin beautifully.

"I have the utmost confidence in you passing math Bella," I comforted her. She smiled at my words and I was again distracted by her beauty.

"Thanks Edward, I hope so," she said before she blushed. It was now or never, I told myself as I watched her. This was the perfect time to do it. If I didn't do it right then, she might say yes to someone else.

"Bella," I said seriously. She looked up at me when she heard my tone of voice. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Halloween party?" She was stunned for a moment before a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Are you serious, Edward?" she asked in total disbelief. I nodded before doing what I had seen myself do in Alice's vision. I lifted her right hand to my lips and kissed it gently.

"I am utterly serious, Bella. I would love for you to go with me," I declared. She just smiled even wider before taking her hand back. I looked at her with a confused expression for a moment before I found myself being wrapped in a hug.

"And _I_ would love to go to the party with _you_," I heard her reply, muffled as it was by my shoulder.


	16. costumes

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. School is really hindering the process. I'm glad that you guys all liked how they got together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Edward's POV

I had a smile on my face the whole drive home from Bella's house. I had asked her to the dance and she had said yes. That smile stayed in place even as I drove into the garage. When I walked into my house, Alice threw herself at me.

"I am so glad that you finally asked her," she cried. She paused for a moment to get back onto her own feet. "You two are so cute together."

"Thank you, Alice," I replied. I had to say that while her enthusiasm could be draining, it could also make you feel good.

"Did I hear right?" Emmett yelled while bounding down the stairs. "Did Alice just say that the prude, Edward Cullen, asked innocent little Bella to the dance?" I nodded.

"Isn't it great Emmett?" Alice asked. He smiled in response and I cringed as I heard different comments run through his mind.

"I didn't know that you had it in you man," he declared, slapping me on the back. I smiled, thinking up the perfect comeback.

"Well I do not know how you could know what I 'had in me,' seeing as you didn't ask your own date to the party," I retorted. Emmett glared at me childishly while Alice laughed so hard that she fell over.

"That was great, Edward," she gasped between giggles. "I cannot even remember the last time you retorted to something Emmett said instead of just ignoring him." She beamed at my participation in everyone's antics. "I think Bella is having a rather positive effect on you brother." I smiled at the mention of Bella.

"I do believe you are right, Alice," Emmett said, continuing the game. "I think we should send him to her house during the day for a few hours more often." I rolled my eyes at the silliness as I headed upstairs to listen to some music before going to Bella's house to watch her sleep.

Bella's POV

The next morning I was surprised when I heard the doorbell ring after Charlie had left. It was quite a nice surprise, however, as Edward was standing in the doorway

"Hi Edward," I said as I finished putting my raincoat on and picked up my bag. "Are you taking me to school today?"

"If that is okay with you?" he asked, raising one eyebrow slightly. I couldn't believe he even had to ask.

"Of course that's okay," I said and grabbed his hand as we headed to the car. He opened the door for me before appearing almost instantly on the other side of the car. Once he started the car, music started playing. It was Debussy; one of my favorites.

"I love Debussy. I didn't know you did, though," I told him as he drove towards school.

"It is amazing music," he agreed. "My personal favorite is Claire de Lune." I smiled at that comment. Claire de Lune was my favorite too.

"That's an interesting coincidence. It is my favorite too," I voiced my thoughts. We stayed pretty silent after that until we arrived at school. Edward turned off the car and was opening my door for me in an instant. We climbed out and I watched as my friends pulled up. They were making quite a scene today for not only was Rosalie showing up with Emmett in her red M3, but Alice was driving up with Jasper in a yellow Porsche.

"Quite a spectacle they are making," Edward commented. I just nodded as they parked next to Edward's Volvo and climbed out.

"Bella," Alice shouted as she came over to me. "Guess what we are doing this weekend." Her face was glowing with happiness and I couldn't help but smile back. I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't like her surprise, though.

"What are we doing Alice?" I asked hesitantly. She pouted at me and I laughed. "I have no clue what we are doing, so I am not going to guess. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Fine, take the fun away," she continued to pout for about thirty seconds before bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "We're going shopping to pick out everyone's costumes!" The smile instantly dropped off of my face.

"Shopping?" I asked her. I hated shopping. Part of me had known that I would need to go out to find a costume, but I hadn't really wanted to.

"Yes, shopping!" Alice repeated. "Just you, Rose and I. We will get costumes for ourselves and for Edward and Emmett, too." I raised my eyebrows at this. She wasn't going to get a costume for Jasper?

"What about Jasper?" Edward asked his sister. "Is he free from the shopping fairy?"

"No, I have no problem having Alice shop for me or shopping with Alice," Jasper cut in. "I just already have a costume planned." I nodded my head in understanding. Jasper had tons of old clothes. His mother had kept all of the clothes that her mother had given her. The tradition had been going on for many years and the Whitlock family even had clothes from the 1600s.

"This will be an interesting experience," I mumbled as we all headed to class. Shopping with Alice; I just hoped I came home in one piece.

Alice's POV (Saturday)

"This is going to be so much fun!" I sang as I got ready to go pick up Bella and Rosalie. Edward stopped me at the garage door.

"Please go easy on Bella," he requested. "She has no great love of shopping." I smiled at him and nodded; I would make sure that Bella would have fun. I would even let her in on the secret of what Edward was wearing.

"Alice," Edward said in a warning tone. "Do I need to ask you to go easy on me as well? Is there a reason this costume is so secret?" His eyes were weary and I just laughed.

"Don't worry, Edward," I soothed him. "Bella will absolutely love your costume." That didn't assuage his weariness, but he let go of my arm and allowed me to leave anyway.

Bella's POV

I had just woken up when the doorbell rang. I walked downstairs slowly so as not to trip and opened the door to find Rose standing there already looking amazing.

"Good morning Bella," she greeted. She walked into the house before getting down to business. "Okay, so I am going to go pick out your clothes and get all of your makeup and stuff ready, and you are going to make breakfast for the two of us. Does that work?" I nodded, knowing that she would do my make up whether I wanted her to or not.

An hour and a half later we had both eaten and she had finally decided that my outfit, hair and makeup were perfect. It was perfect timing for we had just walked downstairs when Alice rang the doorbell. I answered with a smile on my face; even if we were shopping, I did enjoy hanging out with Alice.

"Hi Alice," I said as Rose stepped up behind me.

"Hello Bella, Rose," she replied. "Are you guys all ready?" Rosalie nodded and I started to as well before I realized that I didn't have any money in the purse I was carrying.

"Hold on a minute, Alice," I instructed. "I just need to go and get some money." I turned to head back up the stairs when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"No need to bring any money, either of you," Alice said. "Today's shopping expedition is on me." I looked at her incredulously. She couldn't be serious if she thought I was just going to take her money.

"I can't accept your money, Alice, really," I told her. She looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"Both of you will accept me paying for the costumes today," she stated. "I have plenty of money and Carlisle was totally fine with it. You will just have to accept my paying for it by letting me help you pick out your costumes." I agreed along with Rosalie as we realized that she would probably fight us all day if she had to.

"Thank you for paying for everything Alice," I thanked. She smiled at me warmly as we climbed into her car.

"Trust me; it will be worth letting me pay for your costumes. They will be the best at the party," she responded.

**A/N: try and guess what everyone's costumes will be! i will give you one hint: there will not be a romeo and juliet costume.**


	17. shopping for costumes

**A/N: hey guys! I know, it has been a week since the update, but I tried to reward you with a long chapter. Oh and I would like to say that while none of you guessed what their actual costumes were, I was impressed with the ideas and felt kind of stupid for not thinking of any of them. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Nor do I own the costumes. I thought up the idea for them, but the descriptions are of real drawings or outfits that I put links to on my profile.**

Bella's POV

"Whose costume are we getting first?" I asked as we walked towards a huge store in Seattle. The sign stated that it was 'Costumes Galore' and that had me worried about how long we would be stuck in there. As we walked into the store, I noticed the nicely decorated interior and realized this was a full on costume place and not just a Halloween place. "And how much are you paying for this?" I turned to Alice with a weary look; she knew that I didn't like to spend lots of money on frivolous things, especially if it wasn't my money.

"I told you not to worry about the cost," Alice admonished me. That had me even more worried about the price. I was about to protest when a lady came up to the three of us.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly and then looked at her watch. "I take it that you are the group booked under Cullen?" Alice nodded and the lady smiled. "I am Cindy and I will be helping you out for the day." We all said our hellos back before she continued. "Now which one of you will be going first?" At this both Alice and Rosalie pointed at me. I sighed in defeat before glaring at Rose. She was my best friend, how could she take Alice's side?

"I guess I am first then," I muttered in resignation. Might as well get the torture over with now. Cindy led us towards the back of the store where we found some dressing rooms that were the size of my living room with curtained off areas for changing.

"If you wouldn't mind coming over here please," Cindy said politely as she beckoned me over to an area that contained a measuring tape and a white board to write down the measurements. I complied willingly and joined her by the measuring tape.

"Right then," she said, suddenly all business. "I need you to stand with your feet shoulder width apart and your arms out." I did as I was told while she got the measuring tape. She then proceeded to measure me in every way possible all the while writing the measurements on the whiteboard. When she was done she stepped away and allowed me to relax.

She set the measuring tape down and grabbed a clipboard that was hanging next to the whiteboard. She studied it for a few moments and then studied my measurements and then went back to the clipboard again. I had begun to wonder what was so interesting about the clipboard when she hung it back up.

"Follow me, please," she instructed as she headed out of the dressing room. I followed her as she led me to a row full of costumes.

"All of these costumes are your exact size," she told me. "Now, is there anything that you had in mind?" I thought for a moment and realized that I had no idea at all of what to wear.

"I haven't a clue," I responded. "Is there anything that you would suggest?" Cindy looked gleeful at the thought of picking out a costume for me. She looked me up and down once before turning down the aisle. She came up to an area full of fluffy dresses that were all extremely elegant.

"I would suggest this one," she said as she pulled out a deep purple strapless dress that had a top hat on the hanger as well. **(You can find a link to the costume on my profile. I would suggest you look at it, my description won't do it justice.)** It was stunningly beautiful and I nodded wordlessly in agreement without even looking at what the costume was called.

When we arrived back in the dressing room, I walked into one of the curtained sections to change. I took my time; I didn't want to fall and ruin the costume in any way. When I finally got it on, I walked out to show the others.

"Wow Bella, that dress looks amazing on you," Rosalie complimented. I blushed at the compliment and headed towards a mirror to get a good look at myself. Before I reached it, however, I was faced with Alice.

"You look so awesome, you have to get this one," she told me. I gave her a look and she pouted. "Fine, I will let you at least see yourself before I buy it for you."

I walked up to the mirror and gasped at what I saw. The girl in the mirror could surely not be me. My straight brown hair came down from under a black top hat that was adorned with a purple mesh bow. My pale skin contrasted beautifully with the deep purple strapless dress that clung to my upper body before flowing and scrunching from my waist down to the floor.

"Didn't I tell you that you looked amazing?" Alice said excitedly. I had to agree with her this time as there was no denying that I looked beautiful in this costume, too bad I couldn't look this way all the time.

"I'll get it," I decided. I had to; it was just one of those outfits that you couldn't walk out of the store without buying. "Thank you Alice." She smiled.

"The dress is perfect, Bella. It will go really well with Edward's outfit," she hinted. I sighed. I had been trying to get her to tell me what she was buying Edward, but she was adamant that not even Edward know what he was wearing until the night of the party. Good thing it was next Friday or I might die of curiosity.

Rose's POV

Bella looked stunning in her deep purple costume and I couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of getting my own. I had no clue what I wanted to get, but I knew that I would know which one to pick once I was amidst the costumes.

"It is your turn, Miss Hale," Cindy said. I nodded and got up to allow her to measure me. I went through the same drill as Bella. Once everything was measured, she checked her clipboard. It took her only a moment before she was walking out of the dressing room with me in tow.

She led me over to an area that had a full two rows of costumes that looked to be my size. That was a lot of costumes to choose from.

"All of these costumes are your exact size," she informed me. I nodded, showing her that I got that part.

"Is there any particular type of costume that you are looking for?" she asked. I thought about it for a second as I surveyed the costumes. I wanted to make the most of my looks. 'Who was the most beautiful person in history or in movies?' I asked myself. Then it hit me. Helen of Troy; the face that launched a thousand ships. It was the perfect costume for me. I would go to the party as the most beautiful women in the world.

"Yes," I told her. "I would like a costume for Helen of Troy." The lady smiled at that.

"I do believe that you will do the costume great justice," she declared as she led me to an area on the far side of the left most row. "Now we have three Helen of Troy costumes." She pulled out the first one. "This one is the more basic one of the three as well as the least expensive."

"Price is not an issue," I told her. "My friend is covering this little shopping escapade and she would kill me if I bought something just because it was cheaper than the rest of the others." I saw Cindy visibly brighten at the thought of customers with an unlimited amount of money to spend.

"In that case," she said, putting the first one back. "I suggest one of the other two. There is a red one that is very beautiful." She pulled out a costume that was indeed beautiful, but it had long sleeves. I was not going to wear long sleeves to a party.

"Long sleeves aren't really my thing," I said. She shrugged and put the costume back.

"This last option is one of the best costumes in the store," she informed me. "It is almost an exact replica of the dress used in the movie Troy." The final dress that she pulled out was the one. It was a Grecian V-neck white dress with an empire waist that floated freely and was slightly see-through. I would need to wear a pair of white spandex shorts underneath, but that wasn't a problem. It also came with a veil in that same see-through materiel.

"That is the one," I said matter-of-factly. She nodded and we headed back to the dressing room.

When I tried the costume on, it was a perfect fit. I looked absolutely gorgeous in it. The top part was snug before it flowed out on the bottom. The veil hung around my shoulders and fell to about midback.

"It looks beautiful, Rose," Bella commented from my left. "I'm just surprised that you like it considering the fact that it goes all the way to the floor." I turned to look at her to see she had a teasing smile on her face. I was usually better known for wearing things that were on the skimpy side. The costume made up for the fact that it went all the way to the ground because it had a deep V-neck and . . .

"The whole bottom half is see-through, Bella," I said indignantly. "How exactly is that not my style?" She just laughed and I had to join her, nothing could ruin my mood now that I had this costume. Then a thought struck me.

"What is Emmett going to wear?" I asked Alice. "I need him to at least somewhat match me." I thought about it; I needed another Greek costume.

"How about he goes as someone else from the movie?" Alice suggested. "Maybe someone like Achilles." That was perfect! Emmett would go as Achilles, the almost immortal warrior. The costume fit him body and mind.

"That is a great idea, Alice," I praised her. "Thanks." Again, I saw her smile in that way that made it seem like she knew something the rest of us had no idea about.

Alice's POV

I had gotten both Bella's and Rose's costumes squared away and now I could get my own. I waited until Rosalie had taken off her costume before I allowed Cindy to measure me. She took the measurements and then stared at her clipboard for a while. I figured that she was probably trying to figure out what kind of costume would fit me well when I was as short as I was. When she did finally make a decision, I was escorted over to the area of costumes that would fit me.

"Is there anything in particular that you had in mind?" She asked. I looked at all of the costumes around me and let my mind take over. I saw myself in each one until I got about halfway down the aisle. That was when I found the costume that I would wear to the party. It was a fairy costume.

"Yes, I do have something in mind," I responded. "I would like a fairy costume please." She nodded and headed over to the costume that I had seen myself in.

"This is our best one and my personal favorite," she told me. She pulled it out and seeing it in real life and not just a vision made it that much prettier.

"You have great taste," I informed her. "I want to try it on." She nodded and headed back to the dressing room with me. When I got the costume on, I was pleased to see that it was even more beautiful than in my vision. It was grayish silver that faded to black at the bottom and was lined with black. It was strapless and had a black ribbon underneath my chest. It also came with a pair of wings that were attached to the costume and actually looked real.

"Oh my gosh Alice," Bella breathed out. "You look like a real fairy." I smiled at her comment and was happy to see that she was right. With the ethereal qualities I had gained when I became I vampire and this costume, I looked and felt like a fairy. I looked at myself once more in the mirror before changing back into the clothes I had come in. Now all I had to do was get Edward's costume without letting anyone see. Bella didn't know it yet, but her costume would match with Edward's perfectly.

**A/N: I know, you guys probably all hate me now because I didn't reveal Edward's costume. Well you will just have to wait and see.**


	18. getting ready

**A/N: this is the pre-party preparations! You finally get to know what Edward is wearing to the party! I am going to do the party in three parts: one for Alice and Jasper, one for Emmett and Rosalie and one for Edward and Bella. But first, they must get ready!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

The doorbell rang at four o'clock on Friday and I knew that it would be Alice and Rosalie. Of course, I was right and they were standing on my front porch with their hands full of their costumes and makeup. I groaned at the sight of it, but they just laughed as they passed me.

"I fail to see any humor in my forthcoming torture," I muttered as I closed the door and they headed up stairs. I heard them both laugh again as I followed in their wake.

"Come on and hurry up Bella," Rosalie instructed. "We only have two hours to get you ready." Only two hours? Was it really going to take that long?

"Is it necessary to take two hours to get ready?" I questioned them. They just both nodded enthusiastically before pulling me into the bathroom with them.

After said two hours were over, I had straight hair, dark and smoky makeup and was preparing to get into my costume. It was then that I realized something.

"Alice," I fretted. "I don't have any shoes to wear!" She just laughed her tinkling little laugh before producing a pair of menacing heels from her bag. I shook my head vehemently.

"No. There is no way that you are going to get me into those shoes," I protested. "I will kill myself in them."

"No you won't," she assured me. "You'll have Edward to help hold you up." I blushed at the thought of Edward holding on to me to keep me from tripping. Then I shook the thought away before Alice could convince me to wear the death traps.

"No Alice," I said firmly. "I cannot wear those." She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I felt my resolve start to crumble.

"Please Bella," she said. "Won't you wear them? If not for me or yourself, then at least wear them so you can look extra beautiful for Edward." I knew I wouldn't win the fight against her so I just sighed in defeat and nodded my head.

"Yay," she shouted. "Oh Bella, you will not regret wearing these shoes. They will complete the outfit perfectly!" I just took the shoes from her before going to get my costume on.

Once I was in my costume and had the stupid killer shoes on, I went to look in the mirror. I had to say that as much as I usually didn't like what I saw, tonight was different. I was actually impressed by my appearance.

"Don't forget the hat," Rose chided me as she slipped it onto my head. I smiled at her. She looked beautiful as well in her Helen costume.

"You know what, Rose?" I asked her. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "You probably look better than the real Helen of Troy." She beamed at me then and I laughed at her exuberance.

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "Emmett will probably pass out on site from beauty overload!" We all laughed at that one. Then Alice stood up.

"Well, I hate to leave this little party but I have two brothers to go and get ready," she announced. "You two grab a snack and I will be back in fifteen minutes to pick you up." We nodded as she let herself out of my house.

**Alice's POV**

I started singing the alphabet backwards in my head to keep my thoughts away from my plan. I had to be prepared for Edward to read my mind. He couldn't figure out what he was going as before he was already partially in his costume, it would ruin everything. As I pulled into the drive, I saw Emmett at the doorway.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted as I got out of my car. He was half dressed in his costume; he was still wearing a pair of jeans. "You need to finish putting your costume on." He smiled and grimaced at the same time at my comment. We had already had the argument that he was wearing the costume and it was not a skirt that he was wearing.

"I know," he replied easily. "I just thought that I better have pants on when I help Edward get ready." I nodded. I could understand that.

"Well, now is as good a time as any," I said as I walked into the house. I went straight up to my room to grab what was necessary for Edward's costume. Emmett met me outside of my door.

"Hey Edward!" I shouted to him. I heard his door open and he came up to meet me at vampire speed. Perfect, he was so anxious to finally learn what he was going to wear that he hadn't been cautious. "Now Emmett!" At my command, Emmett pounced on Edward and quickly pinned him to the ground. I had not told Emmett what Edward's costume was, the less who knew, the less likely it was that Edward would figure it out, but he was willing to help just because I told him that it would annoy Edward.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked from his spot on the floor. I just smiled as I prepared two of the pieces of his costume in my hand. I put a dab of superglue on each of them before I bent down and stuck them in his mouth. I held them in place over his fang teeth for about a minute before I released my grip on them.

"You can let him go now Emmett," I told my brother. "The rest of the costume will be easy to get him to wear." Emmett released Edward and Edward stood up and glared at me. As Emmett looked at my handiwork, he began to laugh.

"What did you put in my mouth?" he questioned. I just smiled and thought to him, 'Go look in the mirror.' He did as I instructed and I heard his audible groan.

"Why? What would possess you to put vampire fang teeth in my mouth for the party?" he asked, coming out of the bathroom. He was complaining, but I knew that he was already resigned to the fact that he would be keeping them on tonight.

"Why? Well, that is simple. If you are going to go as Dracula to the Halloween party, you need fangs," I explained to him. His eyes widened a bit at my tidbit of information while Emmett continued to laugh at the thought of Edward as Dracula.

"I am going to the party as Dracula?" he asked. I nodded my head happily. "And what is Bella going as?" He was weary and I could understand why.

"Again, simple. She is going as one of Dracula's brides," I stated. He sighed in defeat just as Bella had and held his hand out.

"Just give me my costume," he told me. "I will be ready in five minutes." I handed over the clothing part of his costume and let him sulk back to his room. He stopped at his doorway, however and turned back to look at Emmett.

"At least I am not wearing a skirt to the party," he taunted before entering his room.

"It is not a skirt," Emmett yelled. I just laughed and pushed him towards his own room to finish getting ready.

**There you go everyone. Edward is going to the Halloween party as Dracula.**


	19. Rose and Emmett

A/N: hey guys

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry about such a long wait. I honestly didn't mean to build up that much suspense. But guess what? I went skiing for the first time! It was awesome!! And I met the tan equivalent of Edward when I was at the hot tub1**

**Rosalie's POV**

After Alice left, Bella and I talked about random things like school with Charlie. He seemed pleased that Bella was finally going to a school function. He had always been afraid of her not enjoying her high school years because she felt responsible for taking care of him instead of having fun. That was not the case, but still, I could tell that he worried about her. Just as an awkward silence began to fall, the door bell rang.

"We'll get it," I told Charlie. He smiled and bade Bella goodnight before heading upstairs. I headed to the door and swung it open to see Emmett standing there in full Greek armor. Can you say wow? Yeah, he looked better as Achilles than Brad Pitt did. We both stared at each other for what felt like an hour but was only a couple of minutes when Alice came around Emmett and pushed him into the house.

"Stop staring and say hello," she admonished her brother and I couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped me. Alice then proceeded to go talk to bell, successfully leaving Emmett and I alone.

"You look . . . . Wow," was all Emmett said as he walked over to me. I raised one eyebrow at his comment.

"That is the best you can come up with?" I challenged while secretly thanking god that my words came out steady and coherent. He laughed at my challenge before wrapping his arms around my waist and twirling me through the air.

"Your beauty impaired my speech," he responded as he set me down. Then he stepped back and took another long look at me and whistled. "And let me just say that there is no way Helen of Troy could have looked as amazing as you." I smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you," I replied. "You aren't lacking in the good looking department either." At this I stepped back into his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He was just about to deepen the kiss when a cough came from behind him.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, I would like to get through the doorway," Edward stated as we turned to face him. The instant I saw his costume, I burst out laughing. I had expected him to be Dracula, but Alice had gone and put fangs in his mouth! It was just too much.

With all the commotion, Bella and Alice came into the room. While Alice joined in on my laughter, Bella went up to Edward, gave him a hug, and whispered something in his ear that seemed to calm him down. Now we were just waiting for Jasper to come before we could leave.

"What's so funny?" I heard none other than Jasper ask. He was wearing an old civil war uniform for his costume.

"We were just laughing at Edward," Alice explained as she walked up to him. "Where did you get this costume? It looks real." At this comment, Jasper smiled.

"It is real," he declared. "My mom has tons of old keepsakes from her family and this happens to be one of them. It just so happens that I am named after him too." I smiled at the pride in his voice. Jasper took after his mother in the fact that he loved history and he took pride in the fact that he was named after one of his ancestors.

"You were named after him?" Alice asked. He nodded and she squealed. "That is so cool. You are lucky that you have so much family history. I just have one question: why does the name tag say 'Major Jazz Whitlock?'" He chuckled when she asked the question.

"It was the nickname his fiancé gave him before they got married," he replied.

"Well I like it," Alice said matter-of-factly. "From now on can I call you Jazz? Please?" She pouted at him and I laughed when he just nodded at her.

"Well now that we all have dates, let's go party!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed at his silliness before allowing him to drag me out to his jeep. He helped me into the car before climbing in himself and we were off.

"Everyone looks great together," I started. Then I thought about it. "Well, Jasper and Alice don't really match, but they are such a cute couple it doesn't really matter." Then another thought occurred to me. "You know, why did Alice give you an Achilles costume instead of Paris?" Emmett didn't even blink before he answered.

"Well, besides the fact that Paris is a coward and Achilles and I are both warriors at heart, we are also both immortal with few weaknesses," he answered.

"What do you mean you're immortal?" I asked, totally stunned. He had to be joking, right?

**Emmett's POV**

Oh, crap. I can't believe I just told her that I was immortal. Well, I guess I could just make it out to be a joke. Or I could just tell her the truth. I decided to tell her the truth; I could see how hard it was for Edward to not have Bella know and I was tired of all the secrets. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"I mean that I am immortal, Rose. All joking aside, I really am," I said honestly. She gave me a look that had disbelief written all over it. "Get out of the car real quick, I'll prove it to you." She did as I asked and came around to my side of the jeep.

"How are you going to prove that you are immortal?" she asked curiously. I just smiled.

"I am going to pick up my jeep with my bare hands," I told her. Her jaw dropped as I bent over and did just that.

"No way," she breathed. I set the jeep down very carefully, dusted off my hands and stepped towards her cautiously. I didn't want to scare her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you. I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore." She nodded silently before letting me lead her to the passenger door and helping her into the jeep. I zipped back around to the driver's side and slid in.

"What kind of immortal are you?" she finally asked as we neared the school. This was the moment of truth. I had to go about this the right way so as not to scare her off.

"Well," I began. She raised an eyebrow at my hesitance. "I am a vampire. Don't worry though, my family and I are vegetarians." I was waiting for her to freak out but when I looked over at her she was smiling.

"Vegetarians?" she asked giggling a little. I laughed too, glad that she was taking this so well.

"We only drink from animals," I explained. She nodded at receiving this information as if it was everyday that your boyfriend announced that he was a vampire.

"That's cool; you're one of the good guys," she said before climbing out of the car.

**Rosalie's POV**

That was definitely not the answer I was expecting, I thought as I climbed out of the car. I had expected him to tell me he was just joking, not tell me he is a vampire and pick up a jeep! Though that was really quite impressive. I watched him get out of the car and come up to my side.

"My lady," he said, bowing before holding out his hand for me to take. "Are you ready to go dance?"

"Most definitely," I responded and took his hand.


End file.
